


Теория чудес

by okzzzzana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okzzzzana/pseuds/okzzzzana
Summary: «Вот и встретились два человека, от того и от этого века».Ненужная, случайная встреча иногда может изменить всю твою жизнь, перевернуть все с ног на голову и обратно, стать центром нового мира.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Теория чудес

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для LucasDawson и всех тех, кто так же сильно, как и он, любит хрупкое волшебство немагических историй.  
> Благодарю Anastasia Mantihora за потрясающие иллюстрации!  
> Огромная благодарность бете kasmunaut!
> 
> Предупреждения: достаточно сильный ООС героев (скорее всего, вы их не узнаете), АУ, употребление легких наркотиков, ненормативная лексика

**Глава 1**

— Н-на, сука, получи!

— У… уроды…

— Смотри, какие мы смелые!

Возня, донесшаяся до слуха, была типичной для вечера пятницы в Брикстоне. Нет, в принципе здесь было не страшно, не ужасней любого другого района Ист-Энда. Конечно, если не сворачивать в подворотни. В Брикстоне вряд ли тебя тронут днем — главное, не оказаться в определенное время в определенном месте. В насилии есть своя система: как правило, дерутся подростки или разбираются между собой местные банды.

Впрочем, то, что происходило сейчас в тускло освещаемой подворотне, мало походило на криминальные разборки. Но и дракой это избиение младенца назвать было сложно. Типичная картина — двое держат, третий бьет. Снейп замедлил шаг, вслушиваясь и вглядываясь, потихоньку ругая себя за излишнее любопытство. Знает он, что случается с такими любопытными. Фонарь светил мутно и тускло, еле-еле освещая теплую компанию, и в то же время позволяя неожиданному свидетелю оставаться незамеченным.

«Хоть бы из-под фонаря ушли, — мельком подумал он, — ни черта ведь не боятся».

— А теперь слушай внимательно, — подала голос Белобрысая Макушка, как Снейп машинально окрестил про себя главного нападавшего. — Если я еще раз тебя уви…

— А не пошел бы ты на хрен? — прошипел скрюченный парень. Видно было, что его солнечное сплетение переживало не самые лучшие времена.

— Отпустите его немедленно.

Снейп и сам отдавал себе отчет, как до обидного нестрашно он выглядел сейчас. Пучки зелени из бумажного пакета в руках лезли в рот и нос, пока он говорил, и делали его похожим на Санта-Клауса с зеленой бородой. Конечно, если в природе существуют долговязые Санта-Клаусы, одетые в черное. Дети бы устроили бунт. Хулиганы, во всяком случае, были совсем не впечатлены. Белобрысая Макушка издевательски процедил:

— Ну, и кто это тут у нас? Дядя, тебе пора домой, к своей грелке и порошкам от геморроя.

Двое верзил услужливо заржали, хлопая себя по бокам и всячески демонстрируя, в какой восторг пришли от шутки. А, может, им и впрямь было смешно, кто ж их разберет. Забытая жертва сползла по стене, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

— На моем телефоне есть тревожная кнопка с дозвоном в полицию. Координаты определяются автоматически по спутниковой связи и так же отправляются дежурному. Пять минут назад я начал дозвон, если это представляет для вас маломальский интерес.

Белобрысый сжал кулаки и напрягся, словно натянутая струна. «Будут бить, — отрешенно подумал Снейп, — и какого черта я вообще влез?» Но тот вдруг осклабился и процедил:

— Хорошего же себе защитничка ты охватил! Ладно, Поттер, гуляй пока. И тебе, дядя, салют. Только не ходил бы ты так поздно, да еще и по темным улицам. Мало ли, очень часто, например, на головы цветочные горшки падают из окон. Неприятно, наверное, до ужаса. Ладно, пошли, ребята. И запомни, Поттер…

Снейп, оказывается, почти не дышал. Не пырнули, не ограбили, не избили. Совсем неплохо для такой ситуации. Выдохнул, только когда троица скрылась из виду. С неожиданной злостью схватил пострадавшего за плечо, рывком поднял на ноги и отволок подальше от подворотни. Центральная улица была широкой, в свете неоновых огней рекламных вывесок Снейп впервые толком рассмотрел того, кого вытащил из неприятной переделки. Внешние повреждения были не такими страшными, как думал Снейп, — рассеченная губа и наливающийся на скуле синяк. Переживет. Внутренние же, судя по тому, как быстро тот оправился, отсутствовали или были незначительными.

— Кхм, — прокашлялся Снейп, — как вы себя чувствуете? Вам нужна помощь или, быть может…

— Отвали, — оборвала своего спасителя неблагодарная жертва. Видимо, сам воздух в Брикстоне содержал какие-то особые миазмы, потому что с каждым вздохом, который делал парень, он, казалось, пропитывался снисходительной насмешкой и цинизмом, и чем там еще пропитаны подобные ему — молодые, наглые, беззаботные. Снейп иногда завидовал этой их способности смахивать с себя, скуривать неприятности. Словно сигареты их были набиты не дешевым ядреным табаком, а драками и нищетой. И, пожалуй, курение обретало тогда сакральный смысл.

Снейп еще раз внимательно посмотрел на незнакомца. Руки в карманах широких драных джинсов, замызганные кеды. Капюшон толстовки затенял лицо. Лишь когда мальчишка затягивался, на короткий миг становились видны скулы и насмешливо прищуренные глаза. 

— Как будет угодно, — резко бросил Снейп. Чуточку резче, чем было уместно в Брикстоне. Никому и ни до кого нет абсолютно никакого дела, вавилонская, разномастная толчея на улицах. Наркоманы, бандиты, чинные приличные семьи, «белые воротнички», люди, сидящие на пособии, растаманы, благопристойные отцы семейств, уличные проповедники, уличные торговцы травкой — нередко в одном лице. Прошел мимо — молодец, целее будешь. Остановился, помог — на тебя посмотрят с подозрением. Даже те, кому помогаешь. Особенно те, кому помогаешь.

Но все же современный Брикстон понемногу становился модным местом с многочисленными ночными клубами, привлекающим внимание творческого люда. Грязный и опасный, населенный эмигрантами из Вест-Индии, Брикстон все чаще стали называть «новым Ноттинг-Хиллом». Но Снейп жил на самой окраине Брикстона, и все эти изменения проходили мимо него.

Снейп быстрым шагом направился к дому. Он лишний раз убедился, что по магазинам ходить нужно днем. Сегодня же его весь день продержал дома срочный заказ, и только вечером, оправив заказчику по электронной почте готовую работу, Северус осознал, насколько голоден. Он прямо на ходу расправил помявшийся пакет, пытаясь оценить степень ущерба, нанесенного продуктам.

Улица, на которой он жил, конечно же, имела официальное название, но его вспоминали, только когда требовалось написать письмо или кто-то спрашивал дорогу — без карты здесь легко можно было заблудиться: узкие однообразные улочки беспорядочно переплетались друг с другом, вдоль них тянулись дома-близнецы. Только писем сейчас, в век интернета, никто особо не писал, а туристы, как правило, были достаточно осмотрительны и редко забредали в такие дебри, ограничиваясь яркой, творческой частью Брикстона.

Сколько Снейп себя помнил, эту улицу всегда называли Паучьим тупиком. Будучи мальчишкой, Снейп частенько залезал на старую водонапорную башню и с высоты видел, что острые языки были правы. Непонятно, что это было, истерическая забастовка архитектора или, напротив, небывалый взлет креатива, но улочка представляла собой странную систему — небольшую площадь в центре, от которой расходились в обе стороны восемь маленьких переулков, заканчивающихся тупиками: по четыре с каждой стороны.

Проходя через площадь — летом мальчишки гоняли по ней на велосипеде и роликах, а их папаши покупали здесь пиво и сигареты в маленьком круглосуточном магазинчике, — Снейп увидел привычную картину: небрежно припаркованная машина с запиской на лобовом стекле «Внутри ничего ценного нет». Видимо, с целью опровергнуть утверждение или удостовериться в его истинности, боковое стекло было разбито. Он свернул в последний переулок по левой стороне и через минуту уже открывал дверь своего дома. Позади дома был пустырь, который еще несколько десятков лет назад бабка и дед Снейпа засадили деревьями. Сад за это время стихийно разросся. Снейпу нравилось такое природное буйство в центре огромного города. Он никогда не признавался даже себе, но главной причиной, из-за которой он все еще жил здесь, хотя пару раз появлялись возможности перебраться в более респектабельный район, был именно старый сад.

Дома Снейп снял с себя тонкую ветровку — для середины мая вечера были довольно прохладными. Разложил продукты в холодильнике, задумался ненадолго, что делать с помятыми помидорами. Решив приготовить на скорую руку омлет с ветчиной и томатами, Снейп ополоснул руки и принялся за готовку. И ровно в тот момент, когда ветчина уже аппетитно скворчала на сковородке, радушно принимая к себе взбитые со специями и молоком яйца, в дверь постучали. Это было незаурядное событие для столь позднего часа, да, по правде говоря, для любого времени суток — в доме Снейпа гости были редкостью. Соседи предпочитали не связываться с мрачным типом — взять с него все равно нечего, денег в долг он не давал принципиально и разговаривал только по вынужденной необходимости.

В дверь забарабанили снова. Снейп, раздраженный наглостью неизвестного посетителя, резко распахнул дверь, намереваясь высказать визитеру все, что он думает по этому поводу. Достаточно неосмотрительный поступок. На пороге стоял тот самый нахальный избитый мальчишка. Снейп на секунду даже оторопел от неожиданности.

— Вы явились выразить мне свою благодарность за чудесное спасение? — сухо выговорил он наконец.

Незваный гость ухмыльнулся и небрежно привалился к косяку плечом. Снейп не разобрал, чего было больше в этом жесте — непринужденности или усталости.

— Не-а. Благодарить не за что пока. Вот если дашь умыться и что-нибудь пожрать, тогда посмотрим.

Снейпу неожиданно стало весело. Степень наглости этого лохматого недоразумения переходила все границы:

— А как вы меня нашли, позвольте полюбопытствовать?

— Да просто пошел за тобой. Ты приметный, не спутаешь.

Снейп понимал, что делает ошибку. Понимал, что через минут пять от силы тут могут появиться его дружки. Понимал — и все равно сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская парня в прихожую.

— Ванная прямо по коридору и направо. Аптечка в шкафчике над раковиной. В бельё не лазить. В комнату не заходить.

— А ты что, прячешь там трупы юных девственниц? — засмеялся нахал, заходя в ванную.

— А девственницы тут при чем? Только тех, кто приходит в гости позднее одиннадцати вечера и без приглашения, — заверил Снейп.

Пока в ванной шумела вода и неожиданный визитер плескался в ней с энтузиазмом небольшой стаи бегемотов, Снейп вынул из духовки успевший приготовиться омлет и задумался, глядя на него: для одного — в самый раз, для двоих — маловато. Убеждая себя, что в любом случае собирался это делать и гость тут ни при чем, он быстро пожарил несколько гренок. 

Без крови и пыли на лице мальчишка производил более приятное впечатление. Глаза ясные, на торчка не похож, улыбка немного кривая из-за разбитой губы. Снейп, естественно, незваного гостя ждать не стал и уже доедал свою часть ужина.

— Вам что, особое предложение нужно? Уговаривать — «Извольте откушать!» — я не собираюсь, — кисло заметил Снейп, сопроводив слова небрежным жестом в сторону второго стула. Мальчишка, мявшийся в дверях кухни, быстро кинулся к столу. Положив подбородок на сплетенные пальцы рук, Снейп внимательно, без стеснения смотрел на гостя. Ел тот жадно, но аккуратно, и видно было, что он не бездомный, когда-то им занимались. Когда-то очень давно.

— Ну так как, теперь-то я заслужил вашу благодарность? — съязвил Северус, когда тот поел.

— Ой, а, может быть, еще чаю? — как ни в чем не бывало откликнулся мальчишка. Сарказм пролетел мимо.

— Конечно-конечно. Я и какао могу сварить.

— Правда? — обрадовался наглец. — Я люблю какао.

— Нет, конечно! — рявкнул Снейп. — Вы еще попросите переночевать и переписать на вас имущество!

Зарвавшийся гость фыркнул:

— Про имущество даже не уговаривай, мне эта развалюха ни к чему. А вот насчёт переночевать — ты у меня прямо с языка снял!

Снейп просто онемел от беспрецедентной наглости. Мальчишка пальцем не ограничился: не успел глазом моргнуть, а тот доедает уже у плеча.

— Просто сам посуди. Метро уже закрыто, мне до дома пилить смысла нет, только под утро приду. И, к тому же, где тут логика — спасти человека и бросить его на произвол судьбы? А вдруг на меня опять кто-нибудь нападет? Если ты переживаешь чего, так я чист, ничем не подставляю, утром уйду тихонько, ты даже не заметишь! Ну и, к тому же, что там у тебя, тревожная кнопка? Какой мне смысл воровать или там еще что, если в любой момент ты полицию можешь вызвать?

Снейп с недоверием посмотрел на него, даже злость испарилась. Он что, издевается?

— Я вас умоляю! Это же Брикстон. Даже если инопланетяне будут захватывать город, полиция на ночной вызов не поедет. Тем более с неизвестного номера и непонятными координатами. Тревожная кнопка, Господи, ну надо же…

Парень какое время непонимающе пялился. Потом до него дошло, и он захохотал:

— Ну ты даешь! Даже я повелся! Нет, ну это было так… внушительно. «Оставьте его немедленно, у вас есть пять минут, все дела»... Фигеть!

Смех был таким заразительным, что Снейп, кажется, тоже слегка поддался чужой молодости и веселью. Нахальство, во всяком случае, уже виделось дружелюбием. Он понимал, что сдался под чужим буйным напором, оставалось только сказать это.

— Надеюсь, вы осознаете, что это разовая акция милосердия. И советую завтра уйти до моего пробуждения, потому что по утрам я бываю не столь снисходительным. Так, что еще? Диван в гостиной, постельное белье принесу, пижамы нет, уж не обессудьте.

Облегчение на усталом лице мелькнуло так быстро, что Снейп засомневался, не померещилось ли ему. Сейчас, в мягком свете кухонной лампы, гость показался таким юным и уязвимым. Осунувшийся, бледный — видимо, все-таки в драке ему досталось. Глаза сонные, слипаются, волосы растрепанные. Совсем еще мальчишка. Удивительно, как колючки и ехидство иной раз шлифуются порцией омлета с ветчиной и обещанием выделить подушку.

Когда Снейп спустился со второго этажа с комплектом постельного белья, недоумевая по поводу внезапно пробудившейся у него филантропии, парень как раз снимал толстовку. Наэлектризовавшаяся ткань синтетической футболки потянулась следом, открывая взору нечаянного наблюдателя поясницу с симпатичными ямочками и безобразным кровоподтеком. Почувствовав пристальный взгляд, парень обернулся.

— Вы в курсе, что ранены? — стараясь удержаться от резкости, поинтересовался Снейп.

Мальчишка извернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть новоприобретенные ссадины.

— Ого, нехило, — пробормотал он, слегка поморщившись. — Да так-то ничего страшного, это меня когда к стене приложили, там камень торчал.

От возмущения в голове даже всплыло имя, услышанное не так давно в подворотне.

— Мистер Поттер, я правильно расслышал, как вас зовут? Позвольте спросить, почему вы не обработали рану? — резко спросил Снейп. — Аптечку не нашли? Вас нужно было сводить за ручку? Застилайте диван, пока я… — Он бросил белье обременительному гостю, тот на лету подхватил. — …Схожу за аптечкой.

Пока нарушитель спокойствия обрабатывал рану перекисью, морщась и шипя сквозь зубы ругательства, Снейп стоял в дверях, скрестив руки на груди, всем своим видом выражая неодобрение. Когда процедуры были окончены, парень завалился на диван, пряча под одеялом все свои возмутительные коленки, синяки, трогательно белеющий голый живот.

— Надеюсь, вы не причините мне хлопот сверх уже доставленных. А также рассчитываю на ваше благоразумие и на мою спокойную ночь. И помните насчет утра, я не шутил, мистер Поттер.

— Да я помню, помню! А, может, прекратишь мне «мистер» говорить? Прямо стариканом себя чувствую. Меня Гарри зовут. А тебя?

— Поскольку я не планирую радости общаться с вами впредь, вряд ли вам понадобится мое имя… Ну хорошо, — буркнул он через минуту, не выдержав вида разобиженного лица на подушке, — не понимаю, правда, чем вам это поможет. Мое имя Северус Снейп, но я настоятельно рекомендую вам обращаться ко мне «мистер», что, вообще-то, является проявлением хорошего тона при общении малознакомых людей.

— Так ведь мы уже познакомились!

Ограничившись лишь красноречивой гримасой, Снейп наконец поднялся в свою комнату. Он ожидал бессонной ночи и дискомфорта от присутствия в доме незнакомого человека, но на удивление быстро уснул и проснулся только утром.

Несколько минут он лежал с закрытыми глазами и пытался идентифицировать источник смутного беспокойства. Наконец, вспомнив вчерашний странный вечер, он испытал настойчивое желание не спускаться вниз. Совсем. Он не мог понять, чего он боялся больше: разворованной гостиной и кухни или того, что Поттер еще не ушел. Или наоборот — что ушел.

Когда он наконец спустился, то испытал облегчение, смешанное с разочарованием. Свидетельств насилия над своей собственностью, по крайней мере, он не обнаружил. Благодарности за спасение, еду и ночлег, впрочем, тоже. Хотя нет. Свое «спасибо» гость выразил аккуратной стопкой постельного белья на краю сложенного дивана. А также отсутствующей десяткой в кошельке — Снейп, ругая себя за вчерашнюю безалаберность, обнаружил его на подоконнике. Крупные купюры были не тронуты.

«Вот ведь паршивец!»

Это прозвучало беззлобно до омерзения.

**Глава 2**

Когда человек живет один, не думайте, что его обязательно окружает тишина.

Старый дом был наполнен звуками. Залетая в нечищеный годами камин, ветер неизменно кашлял и плевался тоненькими струйками сажи. Своенравная половица тихонечко напевала сама себе, не дожидаясь, пока кто-нибудь на нее наступит, — минули десятилетия с тех пор, как маленький мальчик перетаптывался на ней с ноги на ногу, слушая скрипучие рассказы старого дома и доводя родителей до белого каления. На чердаке кряхтело и ухало что-то неопознанное. Под скатом крыши неугомонная птица, словно бы ей было мало деревьев в саду, год за годом вила гнезда — а, возможно, тут квартировала уже целая птичья династия. Птенцы чирикали, разевая клювы, а родители, извлекая жучков-короедов, исправно долбили деревянные перекрытия. Сад, с его постукиваниями, шорохом, скрипом, тоже жил своей жизнью. И во всем этом был свой ритм, который можно было уловить, хорошенько прислушавшись. Словно старый дом дышал — размеренно и тихонько.

А еще, возможно, дом обладал своим разумом и оберегал своих хозяев. Во всяком случае, калитка никогда не скрипела так пронзительно и тревожно, когда ее открывал хозяин. Такие сюрпризы она приберегала исключительно для гостей. Снейп, чутко уловив посторонний звук в мерном дыхании дома, отложил в сторону бумаги, над которыми работал, и подошел к окну. О, да неужели.

— И что же снова привело вас сюда, мистер Поттер? — Снейп поморщился, осознав, что вспомнил фамилию мальчишки, словно только и делал, что думал о нем последние четыре дня. — Вам снова негде ночевать, и вы сочли, что здесь что-то вроде ночлежного дома?

— А, да нет, — мастерству так небрежно отмахиваться от сарказма можно было только позавидовать, — я тут в прошлый раз свой плеер оставил. Ты не против, если я зайду, посмотрю?

Сизые сумерки почти скрывали гостя, но неяркий свет из приоткрытой Снейпом входной двери позволял увидеть улыбку и взъерошенные волосы. Еще минуту назад Снейп предполагал, что не позволит наглецу еще раз очутиться в своем доме, сам найдет пропажу, швырнет ее мальчишке, и тот преспокойно уйдет, поставив в затянувшейся истории точку. А сейчас неожиданно для себя открывал двери, рассматривал блики на лице, делал шаг в сторону, впуская в прихожую. Дом, привыкший к одиночеству, белой кляксой, попавшей на плечо откуда-то из-под ската крыши, намекнул своему хозяину о его безволии. Хорошего настроения это Снейпу не прибавило.

Пока Гарри — «ну надо же, ты и имя его вспомнил!» — осматривался в ванной, Снейп замыл салфеткой пятно на рубашке. Теперь она неприятно холодила и прилипала к коже. В ванной пропажа не обнаружилась, зато в гостиной с победным возгласом Гарри практически сразу извлек плеер из-под дивана, потянув за наушник.

— О, здорово как! Нашелся! А то я думал, рехнусь без музыки!

Живя в Брикстоне, трудно не иметь представления о музыке, которую слушает молодежь, — она доносится из открытых окон, проезжающих машин, из переулков, с площадок, на которых собирались танцующие парни и девушки. Какофония ударных и басов. По правде сказать, Снейп не считал, что Поттер потерял бы многое, оставшись без такой музыки. Но тот искренне радовался находке, разбирая запутавшиеся проводки.

Снейп понимал, что сейчас, через минуту или пять, тот встанет и уйдет, заберет с собой разброд и шатание, повышенные децибелы и неспокойные вечера, оставляя его наедине с привычным одиночеством, книгами и вечерним чаем на крыльце или в беседке. Кольнуло резко и непривычно — и разозлило, и уязвило. Хотелось как-то поторопить парня, чтобы, ну в самом деле, ушел бы уже, откуда взялся.

— Снейп, а ты любишь сладкое? Я каких-то пирожных купил в «Паунде», по пути заскочил.

_...Смех и возмущение одновременно._

_— Ты уже пришла?.. Нет, ты только посмотри, он опять в одиночку умял все пирожные! Сев, когда ты готовишься к экзаменам, с тобой решительно нельзя иметь никаких общих дел!_

_Солнечный блик отражается от лакированной поверхности письменного стола, слепит глаза. Библиотечная книга измазана кремом, ох и влетит от мисс Пинс..._

_— Умственная работа требует много глюкозы и…_

_— Сладкоежка! Так, и нечего улыбаться, сейчас сам пойдешь в «Паунд», твоя очередь!_

_Звонкие девичьи голоса окружают и слепят, слепят, будто солнечный зайчик..._

Снейп смотрел на эти пирожные, помятые, с размазавшимся кремом… Гарри извлек их откуда-то из-за пазухи. Фирменный бумажный пакет «однофунтового» магазина порвался, измазав кремовым безобразием его одежду и руки. Снейп смотрел и уже знал, что вот сейчас, непонятно почему, пойдет на кухню, сполоснет заварочный чайник и заварит свежий чай. На мгновение он даже ощутил аромат и горячий пар на своем лице. Он знал, что заметки, над которыми он работал, так и останутся на сегодня прерванными на полуслове. Он будет пить чай. И это простое, будничное действие становилось вдруг таким… огромным и непривычным, потому что — не один, пусть лишь на один вечер, пусть лишь с фамильярным наглецом. Хотелось делать глупости: достать из пыльного серванта фарфоровый сервиз, мамин, которым пользовались только по важным поводам, и который два десятилетия стоял нетронутый, — или сбежать, оставив гостя на середине фразы с открытым ртом.

«Да, в конце концов, это всего лишь чай!» И Снейп молча пошел на кухню. Гарри, решивший, что в данном случае молчание — это положительный ответ, догнал его. Они заварили чай и, как смогли, реанимировали пирожные — хотя занимался этим один Снейп. Гарри путался под ногами, садился и спрыгивал с подоконника, задавал глупые вопросы, на которые Снейп, естественно, не отвечал. Проводить теплые весенние вечера на душной кухне ему всегда было жаль, но пить чай на крыльце, как он любил, вытянув и скрестив ноги, опершись локтем на старые резные перила, наблюдая, как загораются звезды и гаснут дневные тревоги, — все это было таким личным, таким… интимным. Делить это с мальчишкой… Нет. У него слишком длинные руки, и ноги, и язык, и его слишком много в последние дни. С таким пить чай только на кухне, сидя на противоположном краю стола, закрываясь кружкой. Пока пьешь — нет ни зеленых глаз, ни заляпанной кремом футболки, ни широкой ухмылки. Снейп затягивал каждый глоток, как мог.

Гарри тоже рассматривал его под прикрытием кружки, Снейп это чувствовал, но не делал попыток занавесить лицо отросшими волосами или отвернуться. Пусть смотрит, чего уж там. Всё, что не увидел в прошлый раз, помятый после драки, пусть досмотрит сейчас. Мужчина под сорок, некрасивый, резкий, неприятный — Снейп не отвешивал себе комплиментов. Пусть смотрит.

— А почему ты живешь один? — Тысяча первый глупый вопрос.

— А вам не пора? Мы не в Нью-Йорке живем, между прочим, метро не круглосуточное.

На крыльце Гарри накинул на голову капюшон, поскреб ногтем засохший крем на рукаве и, воровато обернувшись на единственное светящееся кухонное окно, закурил тонкую самокрутную папиросу. Снейп выбрал как раз этот момент, чтобы настежь распахнуть обе створки, бормоча что-то про невыносимую духоту. Первая же затяжка донесла до него тонкий сладковатый запах горелых трав.

_...Эйфория первого вдоха сменяется заторможенностью и каким-то_ _сомнамбулическим_ _состоянием. Рука, передающая папироску по кругу, движется медленно и вяло. В голове водоворот мыслей густеет, становясь вязким киселем, опускаясь все ниже, ниже... Они кажутся такими ощутимыми, что их можно потрогать… и чувство, что вот, еще немного, и поймешь, как устроено мироздание… Очередь снова доходит до него, и рука, берущая протянутый косяк, наливается свинцовой тяжестью..._

_...Справа доносится смех — о, у нее всегда так. Анекдоты, какие-то истории льются из нее ручьем, она лихорадочно отбрасывает с лица русые волосы. Не может усидеть на месте, артикулирует бешено, сама смеется над своими же шутками — а он, глядя на нее, ощущает себя застрявшей в смоле мухой..._

_...Он выныривает на какое-то мгновение на поверхность, смотрит влево. Другая девушка ловит его взгляд, улыбается ему, немного сонно и смазано. Когда-то она рассказывала ему, что в такие моменты_ _краски становятся нереально яркими и растянутыми, как в калейдоскопе, словно она бесконечно кружится, кружится, и словно бы видит себя со стороны, как через объектив камеры, которая на круговых рельсах объезжает танцующую нескончаемый вальс пару..._

— Не смейте курить в моем доме.

— Но я уже как бы из него вышел.

Чуть запрокинув голову вверх, в упор глядя на Снейпа, Гарри нахально затянулся. На несколько секунд задержав в себе горьковато-сладкий дым, он нарочито выдохнул наверх, ненадолго размывая четкий силуэт в окне. Снейп стоял против света, черты его лица были неразличимы, и только глаза смотрели пристально, горели непонятным огнем. Эта нелепая игра в гляделки показалась обоим изначальной и бесконечной, словно они всю жизнь стояли вот так, скрестив взгляды, отстаивая непонятно что. Гарри продержался еще несколько секунд перед тем, как отвести взгляд и, чертыхаясь, вытащить сигарету изо рта.

— Дай сюда. Я сказал, дай сюда, Гарри.

Буркнув еле различимое: «Да забирайте, пожалуйста!», Гарри швырнул недокуренную папиросу на подоконник, воткнул в уши наушники и быстро ушел, демонстрируя напряженную злую спину. Калитка, сделав одной ей известные выводы, с мягким стуком выпустила его.

Снейп усмехнулся. Опершись локтями на подоконник, он несколько минут вглядывался в темноту старого сада, вдыхая прохладный вечерний воздух. Незатушенная сигарета тусклой точкой светилась в темноте. Снейп медленно поднял ее и глубоко затянулся, ощущая губами чуть размякшую бумагу там, где раньше ее касались губы Гарри. Полузабытые ощущения наваливались, затягивали, он был сейчас, как огромная лупа, под которой рассматривал свои же эмоции, воспоминания и чувства. С каждой новой затяжкой он словно наяву ощущал, как эти губы чуть сдавливали самый край сигареты… зубы слегка прикусывали, когда он затягивался… вот они, еле ощутимые следы, можно дотронуться, провести языком… Губы, яркие, очерченные, губы, улыбающиеся, губы, целующие, губы…

…Гарри.

**Глава 3**

Так, пора заканчивать на сегодня. Последние три часа он провел, сидя неподвижно за рабочим столом, обложившись справочниками, в которые он, тем не менее, практически не заглядывал, полагаясь на собственную память. Компьютер, похоже, заразившись дурным настроением хозяина, несколько раз перезагружался без видимых причин, уничтожая целые абзацы готовой работы, — привычку периодически сохранять тексты Снейп так и не выработал. Писать вручную, на бумаге, казалось ему самым простым и надежным, но клиенты почти всегда присылали заказы по электронной почте и готовую работу принимали так же, оплачивая ее через банк, — пришлось забросить письменную работу и осваивать компьютер. История их взаимоотношений была бурной и непростой, но в итоге оба пришли к мирному сосуществованию — но, видимо, на сегодня перемирие было нарушено.

То ли нетипичная для конца мая жара так угнетающе действовала на него, то ли воспоминания о том вечере, который он окрестил свои личным праздником идиотизма. Когда действие дурмана закончилось, Снейп, по собственным ощущениям, выпил не менее галлона воды и съел все, что можно было съесть, включая те кошмарные пирожные с розовой глазурью. Во время чаепития он их подчеркнуто проигнорировал. В студенческие годы, когда они баловались травкой, в этом плане было легче: вечная пустота в холодильнике легко позволяла справляться с голодом, тем более что это чувство быстро отпускало, если отвлечься на что-либо другое.

Прошла уже почти неделя, но чувство замешательства было почти столь же ярким, как и тогда, после просветления. Он не ожидал такого, всячески отмахивался и твердил себе, что ни Гарри в целом, ни его губы в частности вообще ни при чем. Это просто травка, она способна быть причиной и не таких вывертов сознания. Случайно попавшее в поле зрения цветовое пятно, неудачная фиксация. Не более. Да и к чему все эти самокопания, он наверняка больше и не явится сюда ни разу!

— Привет, Снейп!

Ну, или еще один раз.

Как бы это не вошло у Поттера в привычку — приходить к нему сюда по вечерам, когда ему вздумается. Или нет, хуже: как бы это не стало привычным для него самого — молча впускать мальчишку. Снейп злился на всех и вся: на себя — за слабоволие, непонятную снисходительность, нелепые мысли; на него — за перепады от наглости к дружелюбию и обратно; за то, что снова явился, со своей лохматой головой, в тонкой футболке.

— Послушайте, почему вы снова пришли? Я не понимаю. У вас закончились варианты, как провести вечер? Или опять во что-то влипли? А, может, опять что-то обронили у меня за диваном?

С каждым его словом улыбка Гарри тускнела, а плечи опускались. Споткнувшись о старую ржавую лейку, с незапамятных времен валяющуюся рядом с дорожкой, он мрачно чертыхнулся и пинком отшвырнул ее в сторону.

— Когда ты вообще в последний раз работал в саду? — буркнул он, потирая ушибленную лодыжку. — У тебя тут черт ногу сломит.

Какое верное замечание. Снейп стоял, буквально задохнувшись от наглости мальчишки, пытаясь подобрать такие слова… так… чтобы уж наверняка!.. Все границы!

— Уж простите великодушно, мистер Поттер! Надо было побеспокоиться и нанять к вашему визиту садовника!

Он еще что-то шипел и возмущался, а Гарри вдруг тихонько присел на ту злосчастную, ни в чем не виноватую лейку и принялся обрывать травинки.

— Не надо садовника, — пробормотал он еле слышно, — здесь хорошо. У моей тетки есть сад, всякие клумбы с цветами, соседки любуются и ненавидят. У них там что-то вроде конкурса на лучший палисадник. Все вылизано, в струночку, все такое. А меня от него воротит! Как пластмассовый. А тут… хорошо. Все дикое и запущенное, но как будто живое.

В тишине было слышно, как трещат травинки в его руках, как он напряженно сопит и как обиженно думает. Боже правый, когда он наглел, курил, зарывался — с ним намного легче было, чем с таким вот, непривычным, присмиревшим.

— Я не успел придумать причину, — еще тише добавил Поттер, хотя тише, казалось, было уже некуда. Какой-то бестактный сверчок завел свою шарманку и тут же булькнул, замолкая, словно любопытные подружки приструнили его, желая послушать. — Я неделю думал, всю голову сломал. Так-то правильно все, мне тут делать нечего, имеешь право выгнать меня, и все такое. Просто я решил… Мне показалось, что ты мне рад был немного в прошлый раз. И мы вроде нормально пообщались. И у тебя тут здорово, правда!

«Рад». Ага. Значит, едва не захлопнутая дверь перед носом так теперь называется. И когда у здорового парня изо рта вытаскивают сигарету и отчитывают при этом, словно ребенка, — это «нормально пообщались». Несомненно.

— Не ходи за мной, — резко бросил он уже с крыльца. Скорбное изваяние на ржавой лейке не шелохнулось. — В беседке чай попьем. Дома высидеть невозможно.

Гарри встрепенулся и просиял. Слишком много этой улыбки и этих глаз. Чайник. Да. Надо поставить чайник.

А потом они пили свежезаваренный душистый чай с молоденькими листьями смородины и малины. Ягодные кусты буйно и беспорядочно росли за домом, и, пока Снейп возился на кухне с посудой, Гарри совершил исследовательскую вылазку. Вернулся он с целым ворохом ароматной зелени, то и дело опуская в него жадный нос. Помимо прочего, он обнаружил гамак между двумя разлапистыми деревьями и пришел в щенячий восторг. Да, я в курсе, Поттер, и неудивительно, ведь я сам его вешал. Нет, полежать в нем нельзя, второй раз греть чай я не намерен.

Гарри сидел, подтянув под себя ногу, ковырял пальцем разбухшую скамью, трухлявую и зеленоватую от мха, пил чай и довольно жмурился. Удивительный человек. Чем сильнее его игнорировали или суше отвечали, тем в более широкой улыбке он расплывался, тем говорливей становился. Снейп вообще прекратил что-либо понимать. В какой-то момент осознал, что чай давно допит, а он сидит, откинувшись на поросшую вьюном стену, и рассказывает. Про дом, оставшийся от родителей, и сад, который засадили еще его бабка с дедом, и эту беседку, в которой в жару было прохладно и тенисто, а в дождь сухо, благодаря нависающей прямо над ней еловой лапе…

Не вечер, а нелепица. Но когда Гарри, вспомнив про метро, торопливо и скомкано поблагодарив за чай, сказал, что придет завтра, — можно ведь? — Снейп неопределенно дернул плечом и отвернулся, трогая пальцем остывший чайник. Кто его знает, что там сейчас, с лицом.

***

В визитах Поттера не было совершенно никакой системы. Он мог не показываться несколько дней, а потом целую неделю исправно являлся точно к вечернему чаепитию, словно у него внутри был идеально отлаженный часовой механизм. Иногда он приносил каких-нибудь кошмарных пирожных к чаю, но чаще всего приходил с пустыми руками, за что Снейп, честно говоря, был даже благодарен. Пару раз он заваливался днем и натыкался на поднятую крышку ноутбука. И тот факт, что некоторые люди днем работают, не производил на того ровным счетом никакого впечатления. Лез с вопросами, на которые не получал ответа, откровенно скучал. Когда его игнорировали, дулся и пытался заглядывать в монитор, а когда Снейп, потеряв терпение, рявкал на него, то доставал наушники и так громко врубал свою невыносимую музыку, что непонятно было, как он еще не оглох.

Снейп даже научился немного разбираться в оттенках его наглости. К хамству первого знакомства Поттер, во всяком случае, уже больше не возвращался. Зато напропалую включал очаровательную наглость, особую смесь простоты и улыбчивого нахальства: рявкаешь на него, потеряв всякое терпение, закатываешь глаза к потолку, а потом втихомолку давишь непрошеную улыбку, поспешно отвернувшись в сторонку.

Вопрос, какие есть у Гарри причины приходить сюда снова и снова, больше не поднимался — по крайней мере, вслух. Оставаясь один, Снейп давал себе зарок либо прояснить что-то наконец, либо завязать уже с этой нелепицей. Но когда Поттер появлялся, мотал своей вихрастой невозможной головой, терпел его дурное настроение, сам язвил в ответ, желание задавать вопросы куда-то улетучивалось. Он раздражал, он срывал сроки работы, он смущал. Он надевал бейсболку козырьком назад и тут же щурился от солнца. Он все так же игнорировал вежливое обращение и не был знаком с элементарной субординацией, но сам, без напоминаний, мыл посуду. Пил чай литрами, но ужинал только тогда, когда сам приносил что-нибудь к столу. Иногда Снейп думал, что тому банально некуда пойти. Но беспризорником Поттер не выглядел. И все эти противоречия не давали покоя.

**Глава 4**

Уличными выступлениями в Брикстоне удивить можно, пожалуй, только туристов. Возле церквей темнокожие толстухи в шляпках с вуалью прославляли Господа энергичными песнопениями, зазывая прохожих на службу. Растаманы, завесив лицо дредами, средь белого дня куря неизменный гашиш, — благо купить его можно было чуть ли не в метро, — наигрывали регги, сидя на полосатых ярких ковриках возле магазинов. Иногда можно было встретить музыкантов с настоящими барабанными установками, но чаще они ограничивались парочкой джембе, на которых самозабвенно стучали, позабыв о шляпе с мелочью перед собой.

Компания подростков, облюбовавшая маленький сквер, ничем не выбивалась из общего духа. На круглой площадке привольно расположились парни и несколько девушек, сидя прямо на асфальте или на каменном бордюре. Они громко разговаривали и смеялись, иной раз передавали сигареты по кругу, пили пиво из металлических банок. Какая-то девушка, облокотившись на велосипед, ела сэндвич. Играла громкая музыка, и время от времени кто-то танцевал брейк. Прохожие изредка задерживались, смотрели, а некоторые кидали в бейсболку на земле какую-нибудь мелочь.

Снейп с независимым и скучающим видом стоял у ограды. Ну да, кажется, Поттер говорил пару раз, что они иногда собираются с компанией в сквере напротив клуба «Холодильник», но, естественно, это банальная случайность, что именно сегодня у него возникли дела в этом районе. Имеет он, в конце концов, право на пешую прогулку в летний день!

Он совершенно не собирался глазеть, но, когда заметил в толпе знакомую фигуру, почему-то неожиданно для себя самого на мгновение замер. В мире ничего не изменилось: все так же гудели машины, обдавая жаром и гарью, разбитый даблдекер, постанывая на поворотах, развозил пассажиров по делам. Вихрь звуков, запахов, движений, взметнувшийся и на одно мгновение застывший, не заметил никто, кроме Снейпа.

Гарри танцевал. Столько ритма и пластики было в грубоватом танце, когда-то давно заменившем уличным бандам драки и поножовщину при разделе территории. Гарри любил танцевать, он хотел танцевать, и он весь был в этом танце. Вся его молодая гибкость и вольность были тут как на ладони, и никто не замечал этого так остро, так жадно, как один из зрителей. Поттер ритмично подпрыгивал и небрежно изгибался, скользил и делал волны, замирал на мгновение и затем резко ускорялся, падал на колени и поднимался одним плавным неуловимым движением. Снейп так привык, что тот худой и весь какой-то угловатый, в мешковатой широкой одежде, шумный и надоедливый, что сейчас просто не мог отвести глаз от его упругости и пружинистости, от постоянно задирающейся футболки, от странной погруженной в себя полуулыбки. Заканчивая танец, Гарри вдруг повернулся в его сторону, безошибочно поймал его взгляд, словно все это время знал, что он был тут, и широко улыбнулся ему. Снейп замер и от неожиданности принял еще более скучающий вид, а внутри еще пели, не желали угасать отголоски недавнего понимания. Как же все это непривычно и страшно, развернуться бы и уйти, завернуть за угол и припустить бегом, закрыться дома на все замки и сидеть, переживать морок… Гарри помахал ему, и шанс уйти был упущен.

— Ну привет, би-бой, — подошел он к площадке.

Гарри еще немного задыхался, лоб влажно блестел испариной, а на лице сияла широкая улыбка.

— Так непривычно от тебя сленг слышать! — засмеялся он и добавил: — Я рад, что ты пришел. Ты уже домой или посмотришь еще немного?

Снейп не ответил. Взгляд его упал на лежавшую на земле бейсболку.

— Значит, вот как ты зарабатываешь себе на жизнь! — Он нагнулся и поднял ее. — Н-да, негусто. Так, что тут у нас…

С этими словами Снейп выудил купюру и положил ее себе в карман. Гарри, раскрыв рот, с недоумением следил за его манипуляциями.

— Э-э-э… Ты чего?

Снейп полюбовался возмущением собеседника и пояснил:

— Это я компенсирую ту десятку, которую ты стащил из моего кошелька. Помнишь?

Гарри несколько секунд открывал и закрывал рот, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, а потом махнул рукой и засмеялся:

— Ну ты даешь! …Злопамятный сукин ты сын! То есть я хотел сказать — мелочный… Не ожидал я от тебя!

Снейп изо всех сил пытался сохранить серьёзное лицо, но волна веселья неудержимо поднималась откуда-то изнутри. Надолго его не хватило — парень смеялся так заразительно, что Снейп дернул уголком рта, а после засмеялся в голос, на пару.

— Ладно, я сейчас, подождешь меня минуту? — Отсмеявшись, Гарри подхватил свой рюкзак, валявшийся небрежно на асфальте, шепнул что-то на ухо долговязому рыжему парню и помахал всем остальным. — Ладно, ребята, пошел я. Давайте, счастливо.

Его почти никто не услышал. Кто-то смеялся, кто-то слушал музыку в наушниках, качая головой, а остальные смотрели на следующего танцора, вышедшего на площадку. Ожидая Гарри, Снейп тоже поглядывал на парня. Танцевал тот более технично и виртуозно, чем Гарри, но оставил Снейпа равнодушным. Предпочитая не искать причины, Снейп перевел взгляд на лицо танцующего и нахмурился. Что-то смутно знакомое, тревожащее было в этом немного скучающем, пренебрежительном лице, этой выбеленной челке, свисающей на глаза, этом снисходительном изгибе губ.

— Гарри, послушай… — Они отошли уже порядочно, и музыка играла уже еле слышно, — а вот этот парень, который сейчас танцевал… Ведь это же он тебя бил в тот раз?

Гарри наморщил нос.

— Да это Малфой. Тот еще говнюк. Хотя танцует отлично!

Снейп остановился.

— Подожди, я правильно понял? Тот, кто избил тебя, причем не в честном бою, а позорно, трое на одного, как ни в чем не бывало стоит рядом, и ты с ним общаешься запанибратски?

Гарри потянул его за рукав.

— Снейп, честно, ничего страшного он бы мне не сделал в тот раз, это так, выпендреж был. У нас с ним свои терки.

— Ладно, тебе видней, — буркнул Снейп. За разговором он только сейчас обратил внимание, что, выходя из сквера, они свернули не в ту сторону и двигались в противоположном дому Снейпа направлении.

— Куда мы идем?

— Ну… я подумал… — замялся Гарри. — Сегодня погода такая отличная… Давай просто прогуляемся?

Последний раз так вот бесцельно, днем, Снейп шатался, наверное, как раз в возрасте Гарри. Только тогда рядом были две девчонки, наперебой что-то рассказывавшие, размахивавшие вафельными рожками с мороженым, смеявшиеся, а сейчас… сейчас — Гарри. И двадцать лет за спиной.

— Ну что ж, я не против. Срочные дела на сегодня я уже уладил. Только надо поесть. Какое-нибудь кафе?

— Слушай, у меня другое предложение! Только одолжи мне десятку.

Снейп выразительно посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Гарри и протянул ему злосчастную купюру.

— Подожди пять минут, я сейчас! — Поттер перебежал через дорогу перед проезжающей машиной, игнорируя возмущение водителя, ударившего по тормозам. Тот высунулся в окно и что-то кричал вслед, но Гарри уже заскочил в ворота центрального рынка, мимо которого они как раз проходили. Там можно было купить все, от экзотических фруктов до паленых дисков. И действительно, минут через пять он уже бежал обратно, неся в каждой руке по хот-догу.

Снейп долго с подозрением рассматривал размякшую булочку, с одного конца которой торчали длинные нити корейской моркови и капусты, а с другого так и норовил капнуть на одежду соус. Он шипел, какая это гадость и антисанитария, и что неприлично есть на улице на полном ходу, но так и не признался, что в целом… особенно если хочется есть… это, ну, приемлемо. А Гарри постоянно обгонял его и шел задом наперед, откусывая такие большие куски от своего хот-дога, что морковка свисала у него изо рта, закатывал глаза в преувеличенном блаженстве и хрюкал от смеха, глядя на недовольное лицо своего спутника. Иной раз он подпрыгивал и хватался за ветки деревьев, нависавших над дорогой, и выписывал ногами кренделя, словно продолжая незаконченный танец. Снейп прилагал немало усилий, чтобы оставаться спокойным, когда хотелось тоже сделать какую-нибудь глупость, рассмеяться, забыть обо всем. И даже когда Гарри, взахлеб рассказывая что-то и бурно жестикулируя, все-таки капнул соусом Снейпу на рубашку, тот просто дернул плечом и промолчал. Зато Гарри смутился, принялся размазывать пятно, делая его еще больше. Какие у него горячие пальцы. Снейп стоял и молча смотрел, пока тот не поднял на него глаза. На несколько мгновений они так и застыли, глядя друг на друга. Наконец Гарри сморгнул и резко отдернул руку от его плеча, залившись краской. 

— Скажи, Гарри, а ты давно танцуешь? — брякнул Снейп наобум, когда пауза стала уже неприлично долгой.

— Кхм… Года три, наверно. Со мной в классе парень учился один, Рон... Да ты видел его сегодня, рыжий такой, он пригласил прийти в свою компанию, сам-то он лет с двенадцати танцует. И живет тут недалеко, я несколько раз у него оставался ночевать, если не успевал на метро. Сам-то я не из Брикстона, у меня в Уимблдоне тетка с дядей живут. Скучища там, ты себе не представляешь! Куда ни плюнь, дорогие дома с садами и бассейнами, бобби патрулируют, с ребятами так не посидишь и не потанцуешь.

— А родители? — В представлении Снейпа Поттер ну никак не мог жить в таком дорогом районе.

— А нету их, в катастрофе погибли, я маленький тогда совсем был, даже и не помню их, — пожал плечами Гарри.

Они дошли до конца улицы и свернули в парк. Сидели на лавочке под огромным каштаном, жмурились от солнечных бликов, падающих сквозь ветви. Гарри рассказывал какие-то смешные истории про ребят из своей компании, потом еще что-то, а Снейп откинулся на спинку и слушал его в пол-уха. По асфальтовым дорожкам туда-сюда сновали велосипедисты и роллеры, в тенечке поодаль несколько молодых женщин читали что-то, качая коляски со своими младенцами. Небольшой фонтанчик в центре парка собрал вокруг себя малышню постарше, и они, разбросав обувь и закатав штанишки выше колен, мерили глубину, пока не пришла мама одного из них и не разогнала всю братию. Несколько парочек целовались, сидя прямо на траве, компания молодых людей и девушек танцевали хип-хоп и слушали фанк. Кирпичная стена общественного туалета была щедро разукрашена уличными художниками, а у входа кто-то очень трогательно вывел мелом «Спасибо».

Было хорошо. Даже странно, насколько спокойно было в этом суетном месте. Хотелось сидеть так весь день — один бок припекает солнце, другой обдувает легкий ветер. Бездумно смотреть на всех этих случайных людей, и слушать совершенно неслучайного человека с собою рядом, и думать о том, сколько же лет он не был вот так вот, в парке, и как же давно ему не было так просто и легко…

— Здесь тоже танцуют, — невпопад пробормотал он чуть слышно, но Гарри его услышал.

— Да здесь, в Брикстоне, на каждом шагу танцуют! Потому и нравится мне этот район.

— А, кстати, я хотел спросить. Белобрысая макушка, когда танцевал…

Гарри наморщил лоб и соображал несколько секунд, а потом до него дошло:

— Ты про Малфоя, что ли?

— …когда танцевал, у него по-другому все было. Такое, знаешь, смутно знакомое. Больше всего похоже на какую-то извращенную сальсу.

Гарри засмеялся:

— Ого, да ты спец! Это и есть хип-хоп сальса, Малфой у нас пижон!

Сохраняя непроницаемое выражение на лице, Снейп вдруг тихонько запел себе под нос:

— «И все девчонки говорят: “Ты чересчур шустрый…”»

Гарри подхватил, и они закончили уже хором, смеясь:

— «…для белого парня!»[1]

— Слушай, а ему подходит! — отсмеялся наконец Гарри. — И ничего себе, ты эту песню знаешь?! Здорово!

Снейп фыркнул:

— «Знаешь»! Да я на их выступление в Брикстон-Академию ходил еще в восемьдесят восьмом, когда тебя и в планах не было!

Гарри закатил глаза:

— О, если ты вот пытаешься убедить меня сейчас, что ты старый пень, то не надо! Песня реально клевая, несколько лет у меня на будильнике стояла!

— А, ну да, конечно, это показатель! «Оффы» были бы польщены!

Остаток дня пролетел совершенно незаметно. Гарри еще что-то рассказывал, но потом тоже умолк. Они словно сроднились с этой скамейкой. Снейпу казалось, что он сегодня израсходовал свой запас улыбок на десять лет вперед. Тени становились длиннее, закатное солнце ласково грело, больше не обжигая. Ветер, целый день отсиживающийся в тенечке, стряхнул с себя сонное оцепенение и принялся гоняться за фантиками. Постепенно в парке не осталось ни одной коляски, ребятишки тоже разбежались по домам, зато молодежные компании стали шумнее и многолюднее.

Назад они пошли, когда стало уже темнеть, на улицах зажглись фонари, а возле пабов и баров стал собираться народ. Они шли не торопясь, молча и размеренно, словно не желая отпускать этот вечер. Возле входа в метро Снейп уже приготовился попрощаться, но Гарри только поправил шнурки на кедах, и, не глядя на светящуюся букву «М», свернул в сторону Паучьего тупика. Оба молчали, думая каждый о чем-то своем. Гарри временами, казалось, хотел сказать что-то, мялся, кидая быстрые взгляды, но так и не решился. Уже возле самой калитки он встал, ни туда, ни сюда, пиная забор и непонятно на что дуясь.

— Гарри, — не выдержал Снейп, — хватит уже! Метро ты пропустил последнее, и если тебе некуда пойти, то, так уж и быть, можешь остаться. Но только сегодня!

Гарри просиял так широко, словно бы зажглись уличные фонари, которые муниципалитет грозился починить уже несколько лет.

— Ой, — стоя в гостиной со стопкой белья, которое он достал из ящика в диване, Гарри улыбался растерянно и радостно, — это то самое, да? Ты оставил для меня? Ну там, я имею в виду, не бросил в стирку, не убрал, не…

— Я считаю нецелесообразным стирать постельное бельё после одного использования. И вообще, уже пора спать! — рявкнул он, но на Поттера сейчас рявкать, похоже, было бесполезно. Стоял, обнимаясь с этим злосчастным бельем, улыбаясь, как Чеширский Кот, блестя глазами. И Снейп сбежал. И долго еще лежал без сна, ворочался, пытаясь пристроить гудящие ноги, и вспоминал сегодняшний странный день, то улыбаясь, то хмурясь. А внизу Гарри тоже долго не мог уснуть. Он лежал, уткнувшись носом в край наволочки, пахнущей травами, и тихонечко чему-то улыбался.

**Глава 5**

— Эй, дружище, ты чего мрачный такой сегодня? Случилось чего?

Рон плюхнулся на бордюр, нечаянно отдавив Гарри ногу. Тот поморщился и пожал неопределенно плечами:

— Да так. Настроение просто не фонтан, не выспался, наверно.

Он лукавил. Выспался он прекрасно, хоть проснулся ни свет ни заря. Минут пятнадцать еще полежал, вытягиваясь, на диванчике Снейпа, так напоминавшем своего хозяина — скрипучем, с вылезшей под правой пяткой пружиной, негостеприимном, — только спалось на нем почему-то замечательно. Тихонечко выскользнул из старого дома, посидел немного в беседке и поспешил к метро. Томное солнце нежилось на пуховой перине, сияло чисто вымытое утро, улыбались прохожие. Крыши домов, вставая на цыпочки, тянулись к облакам, и стекла витрин пускали зайчиков и желали доброго утра. Хотелось обниматься и нести всякую чепуху, перепрыгивать через турникеты и пересчитывать штакетины в заборах длинной палкой.

И даже тетю с дядей хотелось сегодня любить, и даже кузен казался не таким зловредным. Только они, конечно же, не оценили. Казалось, эти люди были специалистами в том, как испортить человеку хорошее настроение. Не прошло и часу, как Гарри вернулся, а на него уже несколько раз зашипели, он получил пару затрещин — не больно, но унизительно. Тетя сухо поджимала губы и смотрела на него так, словно он был отрезанным ломтем и невесть как забредшим на семейный завтрак случайным прохожим. Дядя, как обычно, перечислял все хорошее, что они сделали для него за столько лет, сколько они денег вбухали, а он, неблагодарный, нахлебник, совсем не ценит!

Когда Гарри был помладше, он так старался, из кожи вон лез, чтобы угодить, чтобы помочь. Ему все казалось — вот-вот. Мечтал, что вдруг каждый приготовленный завтрак, каждая прополка в саду, каждая уборка в доме — та последняя капля, необходимая, чтоб полюбили. А потом и стараться перестал. Иногда только тетя смотрела на него рассеянно и немного печально, а потом, словно спохватываясь, отправляла мыть посуду. Гарри не мог долго там находиться, по непонятной иронии место называлось «домом», но таковым не являлось. Все душило и раздражало, только уйти было некуда, по большому счету. Когда было тепло, всегда можно было поехать к ребятам и затеряться в толпе, раствориться в музыке и движении. Зимой же почти всегда приходилось торчать дома, только иногда бывали дни, когда доставало все окончательно, и тогда он спускался в подземку и часами сидел на станционной скамейке, сроднившись с треками в своем плеере...

Последние несколько недель все изменили. Сначала незаметно, исподволь, а теперь так полновесно и ликующе. Он и предположить не мог, что желание приходить в этот старый дом и сад, к этому человеку станет неизбывной потребностью, постоянно сидящей где-то на обочине сознания, пропишет новые связи в нейронах, заставляющие ноги автоматом выбирать нужное направление. Там никогда не встречали ласково, так почему же хотелось раз за разом приходить, принимая независимый вид под строгим взглядом, нервничая и демонстрируя свои худшие стороны? Гарри всю жизнь мечтал о любви, потом — о независимости, раз уж с любовью не сложилось, и теперь противоречил сам себе, навязываясь, приходя, боясь и радуясь до одури. Ну точно, псих.

— О, Поттер! Явился, не запылился. — Протяжный голос прервал раздумья Гарри. — А мы тут только что с ребятами говорили, что у нас в тусовке завелся педик, и что теперь постоянно надо настороже быть, не дай бог, спиной повернешься, и…

Гарри вскочил на ноги и стоял теперь перед Малфоем и его подпевалами, яростно сжимая кулаки. Верзилы глумливо хохотали, привлеченные шумом ребята столпились вокруг них, а Малфой продолжал:

— Что, хорошо вчера время провел со своим папиком? Ребят, он вчера на него так смотрел, я думал, слюной нам всю площадку зальет!

Было обидно до злых слез, что всю радость вчерашнего дня вымарали в грязи и низвели до пошлости. Злость придала удару справа четкость и даже какое-то изящество. Несколько секунд Малфой представлял собой неприятное зрелище. Скорчившись, он шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Что, твой дружок тебя научил? Господи, что же за жизнь такая пошла, нигде нет прохода от педиков да черномазых!

#  [1]

« And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy!» — речевка из песни группы OffSpring «Pretty Fly». [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzY2Qcu5i2A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AltMeuPkWRs)

У них всегда существовало негласное правило: не встревать в чужие разборки. Люди взрослые, сами разберутся, а встав на чью-либо сторону, велик был шанс отхватить больше всех, и зачастую от того, за кого и полез изначально заступаться. Но тут была перейдена невидимая грань, и все понимали это. По крайней мере, не в Брикстоне следовало это говорить, и уж точно не Малфою, пришлому золотому мальчику. Дин, Блейз и еще несколько темнокожих парней напряглись и придвинулись ближе.

— Знаешь что, Драко, а ведь ты не прав, — неожиданно разрядила накалившуюся обстановку Луна — самый неожиданный заступник. Невероятно флегматичная, вечно погруженная в себя и рассеянная, на площадке она танцевала, как дьяволица. Когда же музыка выключалась, огонь внутри нее словно убавляли, оставляя тлеющий огонек, и она целыми днями могла жевать жвачку, наблюдая за всеми спокойными, чуть навыкате, голубыми глазами, держась за руки с Невиллом, долговязым, стеснительным парнем, еще более флегматичным, чем она сама, хотя куда уж больше. Колоритная парочка.

— Каждый может сюда приходить, и всем наплевать, что он делает, когда уходит, — добавил Невилл, — и ты вот уйдешь сейчас, и точно так же будет наплевать на тебя. И, да, было бы неплохо, если б ты пару недель не приходил.

Драко затравленно посмотрел на всех и пренебрежительно фыркнул, но, похоже, решил прислушаться к словам Невилла. Он еще что-то шипел и бормотал, удаляясь со своими дружками, но было уже не разобрать, в чей адрес он прохаживался, и все как-то живо потеряли интерес к этому происшествию. Рон дружески похлопал Гарри по плечу и пошел в ближайшую подворотню по нужде.

Гарри еще пару часов побыл с ребятами, неожиданно заскучал, подхватил рюкзак, помахал всем и отправился бродить по улицам. Он шатался по городу до темноты, до первых фонарей и вечерней прохлады, пока не выветрилось дурное настроение, и лишь затем пошел туда, откуда не хотелось уходить еще утром.

Уже возле самого дома Снейпа его неожиданно окликнули, и Гарри заозирался по сторонам, одной рукой придерживая калитку. Из кустов вылез Малфой, расцарапанный и злой. Он что, все это время здесь проторчал? Гарри стоял весь напряженный, в любую секунду ожидая нападения или насмешки. Но не дождался. Малфой скривил губы и неожиданно толкнул его к забору, крепко вжимая руки, накрывая его собою. Целовался он отчаянно и жадно, вжимаясь в него всем телом, и долго не отпускал потом, прижавшись своим лбом ко лбу Гарри, загнанно дыша.

— Не приходи ты к нам больше, прошу тебя, — с какой-то глубинной застарелой тоской пробормотал он, — ну найди ты себе другую компанию…

Гарри стряхнул с себя его руки.

— Ну а смысл? В любой компании всегда может найтись такой вот мудак.

Малфой, весь поникший, совсем не был похож на того высокомерного засранца, каким был сегодня днем.

— Ты можешь всю жизнь от всех бегать, от себя, а я не хочу. Понимаешь, Малфой, не хочу. Я жить хочу! И если вдруг будет… человек, то я хочу спокойно с ним рядом идти по улицам и есть хот-доги, и не прятаться от каждой тени, а если мы встретим знакомых, я хочу не бояться, что он отдернет руку. Понимаешь ты это?

Малфой уходил, весь сгорбившись, пряча глаза. Наверняка к следующей встрече явится раздутый и высокомерный, набравшись цинизма и ехидства, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

А Гарри вдруг послышалось, как мягко, почти неслышно, скрипнула входная дверь.

На кухне Снейп, стоя к нему спиной, преувеличенно тщательно размешивал деревянной лопаточкой тушащиеся в сковородке овощи.

***

Ужин прошел донельзя странно. Оба почти ничего не ели, Гарри поминутно краснел, и, прикидывая, сколько именно из недавней сцены Снейп мог услышать и увидеть, не смел поднять на него глаза. Снейп же сидел с непроницаемым лицом, только зачем-то то и дело сооружал маленькие бутерброды, к которым никто не притрагивался. Очнулся он, когда их скопилась небольшая горка, и некоторое время с недоумением ее рассматривал.

Ножки резко отодвигаемого стула взвизгнули, заставив обоих поморщиться.

— Может, пойдем прогуляемся? Погода такая обалденная! Я, когда к тебе шел, даже заходить не хотел!

Снейп пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде: «Ага, я в курсе» и еще что-то, совсем неразборчивое. Гарри, смущенный до крайности, предпочел не вслушиваться. Северус упирался, говорил, что не имеет ни малейшего желания тащиться неизвестно куда на ночь глядя, и сам не мог сообразить, как так вышло, что уже спустя десять минут шел рядом с Поттером по ночному городу. Он бурчал о том, что идиотизм, похоже, заразен, и что он сошел с ума, подписываясь на очередную авантюру, а Гарри тащил его за рукав и смеялся, что у них разные понятия об авантюризме, и что ему надо встряхнуться, что он совсем закопался в своих бумажках. А Снейп шел и думал, ведь и вправду, когда он в последний раз гулял так вот, ночью? Поздние вылазки за продуктами не в счет. Когда он в последний раз шел, никуда не торопясь, праздно и бесцельно, рядом с человеком, чьи глаза глядят пристально и тревожно, с человеком, который, похоже, нравится, хватит уже лукавить хотя бы перед самим собой?

Они прошли по Шекспир-роад, самой новой и красивой части Брикстона, недавно отстроенной после мятежа, и еще через пару улочек уже были в парке Брокуэлл. Днем это совершенно замечательное место для отдыха, с небольшим озерцом в центре, с велотреком для экстремалов, с клумбами и садиком, с фигурно выстриженными деревьями. Сейчас же он был по-ночному загадочен и полон мистики. Деревья, освещенные только луной, бросали на землю странные тени, ветер запутался в кронах и жаловался случайным прохожим.

Они прошли почти весь парк и оказались в самой высокой точке Брикстона. Оба, не сговариваясь, остановились на вершине холма и заворожено любовались на ночной Лондон, который отсюда был почти как на ладони. Карабкаться определенно стоило: небоскребы Сити в отдалении слепят ночными огнями, нахохлившуюся Брикстонскую тюрьму справа привычно игнорируешь, Биг-Бэн кажется таким близким, что в него можно попасть окурком, по кривым улицам Лондона — издержки средневекового градостроения — ползут машины, словно туча светлячков. Лондонский Глаз, огромное сверкающее колесо обозрения, видимое, кажется, с любого конца города, величаво и торжественно совершает свои неспешные обороты.

Наплевав на то, что могут запачкать травой одежду, они легли прямо на землю, ощущая спиной и лопатками ласковое тепло, которым нагретая за день почва с радостью поделилась. Снейп завел руки за голову и с наслаждением потянулся, ощущая, как уходит дневное напряжение, как расслабляются затекшие мускулы. Он и не подозревал, как сковано было тело, пока не дал ему волю. Сверху усиленно перемигивались звезды, словно пытаясь затмить яркие огни большого города.

— Скажи, а ты на Чертовом колесе катался? — Гарри лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, жевал травинку и смотрел в упор.

Снейп приоткрыл глаза:

— Ага. Было дело.

— И как тебе?

— Да ну как сказать. Стеклянные пол и стены — вот что я запомнил. Красоты города с высоты сто тридцать пять метров меня как-то не впечатлили в этих условиях.

Гарри засмеялся и лег на спину.

— Ты не против, если я покурю?

Возможно, голос стал хриплым из-за того, что он лежал на спине, а возможно, из-за горячей руки Гарри, которая нечаянно прижалась к его собственной:

— Оставь мне тоже.

Они лежали, по очереди передавая друг другу самокрутку, затягивались глубоко, задерживая в легких сладко-горький дурман. Дым на фоне ночного неба казался совсем белым, закручивался узорами и тут же рассеивался. Двигаться не хотелось, тело было тяжелым и легким одновременно, как в толще воды. Пальцы переплелись, да так и остались.

Гарри вдруг принялся рассказывать. Он говорил, и говорил, и говорил — про свою семью, про несбывшиеся надежды и свой дом, который не дом. Снейп слушал его, словно сквозь вату, лениво проводил параллели с собственной жизнью и думал о том, насколько же этот мальчик сильнее, цельнее его. Столько лет уже прошло, но он так и не научился говорить о прошлом, о вечных родительских ссорах, о своем тотальном одиночестве с такой легкостью, без надрыва, с таким юмором, как Гарри сейчас. А еще он думал, что он может выкурить десятки косяков, или встать на ролики, или начать носить драные джинсы, но таким, как Гарри, — вольным по духу, — он не станет, пожалуй, уже никогда. И легко и искренне пришло осознание, вопреки дурману четкое и кристально ясное. Это далеко не случайный в его жизни человек. Схватить, не отпускать, держать крепко. И совсем уж какие-то глупости.

И когда Гарри замолк, Снейп принялся рассказывать, хотя совсем не был обязан. Травка развязала язык, что было ему совсем не свойственно. Он рассказывал запрятанное далеко-далеко, о чем не хотелось вспоминать и никак не получалось забыть. Не выбирая выражений, не выставляя себя в выгодном свете. О том, как он, фармацевт, химик, ученый, почти десять лет потративший на исследования, изобретая чудо-лекарство против эпилепсии, в последний момент перед тестированием его на контрольной группе добровольцев узнал о непредвиденном побочном эффекте. Как хладнокровие ученого и мысли о потраченных годах перевесили все сомнения, и тестирование все же состоялось, на его страх и риск. Как несколько подопытных остались инвалидами, а он даже никакой ответственности не понес, потому что в документах исправно стояли подписи о добровольности и осознании риска. Он всего-навсего подал заявление об уходе, которое, к тому же, даже и не приняли, переведя его временно на бумажную работу. И он понимал, что те люди, возможно, были обречены и без его вмешательства, но кто или что может определить грань допустимого? И вот уже три года он, который на конце лабораторной иглы или под окулярами микроскопа мог удерживать жизнь, а мог закупорить смерть в тонкую стеклянную пробирку, — он занимался переводами медицинских статей, благо знал несколько языков, помимо родного английского. Он невооруженным взглядом, с лету находил грубейшие ошибки, просчитывал их последствия, и в споре с оппонентом в пух и прах мог бы разнести все эти квази-теории, — но не делал этого.

Звезды сверху в черноте, такой вязкой, что можно было есть ее ложкой, недоуменно хмурились — как?! И это квинтэссенция твоей жизни? Все самое серое и пыльное? Ты видел рассвет в горах и до сих пор не знаешь, какие подобрать слова, чтобы описать невозможную красоту этого мгновения. Ты видел шторм на море, тебя тошнило на пароме, ты всегда боялся летать на самолете, но тебе всегда приходилось это делать. Ты запинался и путался в ногах, когда подруга учила тебя танцевать сальсу, а один раз к тебе на улице привязался серый кот и терся об ноги, мурлыча и грохоча, как ржавый кран без воды, и ты так расчувствовался, что чуть было не стал котовладельцем, — а ты рассказал вот это? Оставил себе смешные глупости и нелепицы, как старый скряга, а ему вывалил грязное и скомканное, словно белье, забытое в корзине на год? Да он просто уйдет сейчас, спохватится, да он…

А он, противореча, никуда не ушел. Подтянулся ближе, закрыл своей вихрастой головой обзор приставучим звездам. Губы его были пересохшими и потрескавшимися. Сердце сначала замерло, а потом ухнуло с размаху куда-то вниз, словно к нему напрямую приложили два электрода, давая максимальный разряд, а потом еще один, и еще.

— Ты… соображаешь, что творишь? — испуганным выдохом куда-то в уголок рта.

— Нет… не очень.

— …тогда продолжай.

Размытый, туманный, мягкий мир вокруг них кружился и затягивал в водоворот, и хотелось лежать так до скончания дней, отпущенных на их долю, целуясь почти целомудренно, едва касаясь губами. Просто целуясь, не соприкасаясь ни единым сантиметром тел, кроме губ и переплетенных пальцев, да и этого хватало с головой, не выплыть.

А потом они просто лежали, слишком ошеломленные, чтобы разговаривать. Мысли были невесомыми и пушистыми, словно охапка отцветших одуванчиков. Ветер старался, дул, а они лишь крепче сжимали пальцы, чтобы не разлететься одуванчиковым снегом. Изнутри разрасталась, торжествующе пела новая гибкая, молодая сила, от которой было чуточку страшно. Снейп не знал, было ли больно отмерзшим за зиму деревьям наливаться соком, распирающим изнутри, трескающим ссохшуюся кору. Ему же было немного больно от этого стремительного потока нового, живого.

Удивительно, но они совершенно не заметили дороги домой. Помнили только, как они выныривали из темноты в желтый свет фонарей, и ныряли обратно, и как удивительно тихо было в это почти предрассветное время. Размеренные шаги в тишине, неуловимо розовеющая кромка неба — тонкий налет нереальности, от которого немного закладывало уши, и уже возле дома, когда Снейп открывал калитку, Гарри закричал что-то во всю мощь своих легких, напугав спящую под кустом псину до собачьего сердечного приступа. Она подскочила, закрутилась волчком, затем плюхнулась на задние лапы и красноречиво тявкнула что-то уничижительное.

Дома они подчистую смели бутерброды, уже подсохшие по краям, подшучивали друг над другом по поводу проснувшегося аппетита, оттягивали то, что просилось, выглядывало из каждой улыбки и взгляда, шептало, кричало, молило: «Ну же, ну!...» — и разочарованно пожало плечами, когда они, замешкавшись возле лестницы, несколько бесконечно долгих секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем скомкано пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи. Фальшивый аккорд, исказивший звонкую мелодию.

Упрямство, разделенное на двоих, бессонница и чуткий слух способны превратить несколько предрассветных часов в безразмерные недели.

**Глава 6**

Бывают разные виды унижения: выдуманное и реальное, забытое через час и пронесенное засевшей занозой через всю жизнь; то, которое ты не можешь простить, и которое не могут забыть тебе.

Вот ты приглашаешь одноклассников на свой день рождения, стараясь игнорировать скепсис отца, говорящего, что никто не придет, не старайся. Приводишь в порядок комнату, крутишься вокруг мамы, пекущей торт, украдкой окуная палец в миску и слизывая крем, долго приводишь себя в порядок, а потом сидишь как дурак за накрытым столом, ждешь, елозишь, срываясь к двери на каждый шум, и где-то через час понимаешь, что никто не придет. Солнце просвечивает сквозь пылающие уши, отец молчит, но это еще хуже, эти красноречивые «а-я-ведь-говорил!» взгляды невыносимы, и душащее, распирающее унижение. И ты, сказываясь больным, две недели не ходишь в школу, а потом выясняется, что в тот день было школьное соревнование по футболу — выбор очевиден. И даже принесенные извинения ничего не меняют.

И в институте парень, который нравится, смотрит совершенно определенно, нет, ты не путаешь, и на каждой лекции по химии подсаживается к тебе, и катает в пальцах ручку, доводя до удушливого румянца. Несколько недель набираешься смелости, сотни раз успевая передумать, а потом все-таки застаешь его в аудитории одного, мямлишь что-то невнятное, словно каши в рот набрал, позабыв отрепетированный непринужденный вид и небрежный тон, — а в ответ получаешь недоумение, сменяющееся пониманием и глумливой усмешкой.

Десятки больших и маленьких случаев, словно камешки в коллекции, которые, по-хорошему, давно пора запустить «блинчиком» по воде, а ты сидишь, перебираешь их, как скряга, полируешь округлые бочка воспоминаний. Но то все давнее, подернутое пылью времени.

А свежее, острое... Оно и бьет прицельней, разъедает. Мальчишка, с которым накануне накурился травки, и целовался, и катался по земле, как мартовский кот, и чуть было не увел его за собой на второй этаж, и видел в его глазах, что он поднялся бы. А сам потом вертелся в душной кровати до утра, десятки раз порываясь встать и спуститься. Потом забылся ненадолго, а когда очнулся, внизу никого уже не было. И весь день ходил по дому пришибленным дураком, бесцельно переставляя тарелки и стулья, выравнивая стопки бумаг на столе, думая, что сказать ему вечером, и как держаться, и во что теперь вообще все это выльется. Нервничал, словно юнец, противно вспомнить, и совершенно напрасно: Поттер не пришел ни в этот вечер, ни на следующий, ни в один из чертовых дней этой проклятущей недели.

Старый дом только охал да вздрагивал от ударов дверей об косяки, от дребезжания посуды, швыряемой на стол, от скрипа резко открываемых окон. Снейп взвинтил себя за эти дни до крайности, а к концу недели стал смотреть на своё нелепое приключение, да и всю эту историю в целом, с изрядной долей цинизма и самоиронии. «Ну каков гусь! — хмыкал он, обходя «Холодильник» по широкой дуге, — не то чтобы он опасался встречи или, упаси боже, надеялся на нее, — так, на всякий случай. — Про тебя уж и думать забыли, а ты все ходишь, страдаешь, как обманутая викторианская девица!»

Зато в этом были и плюсы. Снейп закончил заказы, сроки которых уже горели, — никогда он еще не позволял себе такого разгильдяйства. Это даже хорошо, что все вернулось на старые рельсы, убеждал он себя. От мальчишки было слишком много шума, и он словно бы заражал своей безответственностью воздушно-капельным путем, как простудой. Точно, это просто временное помутнение, а сейчас все просто приходит в норму.

И он уже почти себя в этом убедил, и почти лопнул тугой обруч, сковавший голову тисками непреходящей головной боли, как Поттер снова возник на его пороге и в его жизни. Вот, просто так, в один из вечеров, как ни в чем не бывало, открыл калитку, которая, из солидарности с хозяином забыв о былом хорошем отношении к гостю, чопорно крякнула и пребольно защемила палец наглецу. Снейп просто оторопел от неожиданности, прервав чтение на полуслове и молча глядя на Гарри. И ничего не забылось, ничего, и сердце, позабыв уговор, предательски бухало где-то в горле. Гарри был каким-то помятым. Глядя виновато и вызывающе, подался в его сторону, и тогда Снейп заметил синяк на его скуле, уже отдающий желтизной, и слегка поморщился от едва уловимого алкогольного духа.

— Прости, я…

И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы страх и злоба последних дней размыли тонкую плотину. Снейп схватил его, зажав футболку в кулаках, и тряс его, тряс так, что у того зубы клацнули. В ушах стоял ровный алый гул, так что он сам себя не слышал.

— Прости?! Ты пропадаешь, появляешься и — прости?! Ты! Ты! Безответственный, наглый, ни о чем, кроме своих танцев, не думающий! Предпочитаешь зависеть от всего и от всех: от дешевого пойла, от своих дружков, даже от своего дяди — конечно, так проще всего! Можно не делать ничего, не думать ни о ком! Я устал от твоих выкрутасов, ты…

Гарри оттолкнул его, так, что тот захлебнулся несказанными словами. Сверкая потемневшими глазами, Гарри перехватил инициативу и теперь теснил Снейпа к стене.

— А сам?! Сам-то — лучше?! Отсиживаешься тут, зарылся в своих бумажках, вместо того, чтобы поднять свою задницу, прекратить лелеять свою ошибку — да все ошибаются, все, понимаешь, ты не пуп земли! А ты… обмотался паутиной, сидишь тут, как паук в своем гнезде — а что, тебе подхо…мг-гм-м…

Поцелуй, которым Снейп заткнул Гарри, был яростным, в нем не было ни капли нежности. Гарри моментально ответил на поцелуй, за волосы притягивая Снейпа ближе, глухо и коротко стонал, пуская дрожь по позвоночнику. Они целовались до белых звездочек перед глазами, пока не стали задыхаться. Шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы, резко втягивая воздух, — стояло уже так, что больно было дышать, — они не помнили, кто первый втиснул руки между их телами, кто первый дернул ремень из шлевок, кто первый рванул молнию вниз. Упершись лбами, тяжело дыша, они смотрели, как их руки, словно живя самостоятельной жизнью, поглаживают, сжимают, резкими рывками ласкают, как проворачиваются ладони большими пальцами вниз, задевая самое чувствительное место, — и это было ошибкой, смотреть на это было невыносимо, и нереально, и так… черт! Со странным звуком, похожим на стон и всхлипывание, Гарри отвел взгляд, потому что еще немного, и все закончилось бы, не успев начаться. Вжался лицом в ложбинку между шеей и плечом Снейпа, прикусывал солоноватую, покрытую жаркой испариной кожу, вдыхал терпкий запах, глухо стонал и слушал горячечное дыхание, отправляющее куда-то за грань. Все вместе, все эти влажные звуки, запах пота и возбуждения, острые как опасная бритва ощущения — всего этого так много… и плещется внутри, подкатывая к самому краю, и так нереально… и ах ты ж, блядь, Господи, как хорошо-то!.. и так, так…

Прерывисто дыша, обессиленные от недавней ярости, поминутно вздрагивая от отголосков еще звучащего удовольствия, они ошеломленно приходили в себя, не зная, что делать с перепачканными руками, держа их на весу, как безжизненные плети. Метнув быстрый взгляд на Снейпа, который все никак не мог совладать с лицом — редкая картина! — Гарри, путаясь в ватных ногах, опрометью кинулся к двери, на ходу бормоча ругательства и застегивая джинсы трясущимися руками. Снейп, как был, с полуспущенными на бедра брюками, не глядя, нащупал стул и обессилено сел, даже не пытаясь окликнуть Гарри.

Он не помнил, сколько времени просидел так, глядя в одну точку. Наконец поднялся, устранил беспорядок в одежде и распахнул настежь окно — в комнате было невыносимо душно, и запах недавно произошедшего преследовал, щекотал память. Вглядевшись в сиренево-серые сумерки за окном, Снейп помедлил, вздохнул и вышел в сад. Гарри сидел в беседке, подтянув колени к груди, взъерошенный и молчаливый.

— Вот ведь хуйня какая, — наконец хрипло произнес он. Снейп вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Пока мы ничего не знали друг о друге, мы не могли сделать друг другу больно, и все нормально было. А как только узнали что-то такое, ну, что может ранить… Ты это… Прости меня. Я не имел права такое говорить тебе, это неправильно. Я хотел ударить посильнее, так ты меня выбесил. Но и ты тоже! — вдруг выкрикнул он, вскинув голову. — Ты тоже! Ты вообще ни черта про меня не знаешь, и делаешь какие-то выводы, а я…

— Да. — Снейп присел рядом с ним. — Да, ты прав.

Он взял руку Гарри в свою. Медленно поднес ее раскрытой ладонью к своему лицу, уткнувшись носом в самый центр, глубоко вдыхая свой собственный запах. Гарри не сводил с него расширившихся глаз.

— Только вот за это я извиняться не хочу, — тихо, но уверенно произнес Снейп.

Гарри дернул кадыком.

— Тогда, может быть, пойдем в дом?

Снейп помедлил, прежде чем нырнуть.

— Да.

У Снейпа оказалась очень удобная кровать, неразумно широкая для одного и такая приветливая для двоих. Она ахнула от неожиданности и захлопотала, подставляя мягкую перину, стараясь не скрипеть, не отвлекать, пока Гарри выгибался на ней, пряча пылающее лицо в локтях, принимая первую боль как неотъемлемую часть удовольствия. И двигался, встречая Снейпа на середине, и хватался руками за изголовье в поисках опоры, двигаясь резче, шипя сквозь зубы имя, перемежая чертыханием. А Снейп смотрел, не отрываясь, на закушенные губы, в темнеющие глаза, словно это была последняя опора в растворяющемся, уплывающем мире, словно лассо, на скаку удерживающее тебя, притягивающее к себе, и вспоминал, впитывал — Господи, какое же это счастье, когда не один, когда горячее тело под тобой. Он тонул, тонул, забывая вовремя дышать, словно неопытный ныряльщик за жемчугом, засмотревшийся на редкую находку, не веря своей удаче — невыразимое облегчение поднимается изнутри, бурлит, словно пузырьки кислорода, рвущиеся на поверхность; счастье давит снаружи, как атмосферы, на грани разрыва.

Душа старого дома, ощущая как свои восторг и ликование, льющиеся из маленькой комнаты второго этажа, с поистине материнским умилением, на цыпочках, боясь спугнуть некстати скрипнувшей половицей что-то новое и хрупкое, прикрыла хлопающие ставни, цыкнула на стрижей, устроивших на чердаке возню, и тихонько замерла, честно стараясь не подслушивать, обмирая от нежности.

***

Утро грозило перейти в полдень, когда они наконец-то спустились вниз, на кухню. Пол нагрелся от солнечных лучей, наискось пересекающих комнату, и было так приятно ступать по нему босыми ногами. В полосах света затеяли чехарду пылинки, ветерок запутался в занавесках, а в открытое окно то и дело заглядывала яблоневая ветка и, застеснявшись, отшатывалась обратно, розовея румянцем на редких яблоках.

Гарри еле мог усидеть на самом краешке стула и то и дело вскакивал, словно заведенная пружина, его распирала, переполняла бодрая энергия пополам с приятной усталостью. Он терся вокруг Снейпа, и нарезал круги, словно довольный кот, и только разве что не мурлыкал. Снейп, стоя на одной ноге, подтянув вторую, словно долговязая цапля, колдовал над туркой, откуда исходили умопомрачительные запахи. Его было так удобно обнимать сзади, тереться голой ногой об его ногу, жмурясь от легкой щекотки, вжиматься до тех пор, пока он не начинал ворчать, что подгорелый кофе пить будет виновник. Снейп так старательно принимал строгий вид, словно бы это не он до утра вжимался, будто утопающий; а потом, забываясь, улыбался тонко и ясно, как совсем было ему не свойственно, и тогда разглаживалась глубокая вертикаль между бровями, и в уголки глаз запрыгивали смешливые гусиные лапки.

В холодильнике было шаром покати, зато в недрах кухонного шкафчика обнаружилась давно забытая, сиротливая упаковка овсяного печенья. Печенье было зубодробительным от естественной старости, но они уплели его за обе щеки, размачивая в кофе, и, как бы Снейп ни закатывал глаза, им казалось, что ничего вкуснее в жизни они не ели.

И когда они мыли посуду в четыре руки, вернее, мыл Снейп, а Гарри обнимал его со спины, уткнувшись лицом в ложбинку между лопатками, целуя теплую кожу, Снейп спросил небрежно, маскируя проснувшуюся нервозность:

— Когда ты собираешься уходить? Предупреди заранее, я вместе с тобой до «Паунда» дойду. А то в доме есть нечего.

Лопатки напряженно свелись. Гарри со вздохом поднял голову.

— Вообще-то, э-э-э… Я вчера не успел тебе сказать… В-общем, мне, наверное, некуда пойти.

Под требовательным взглядом Снейпа он замялся и принялся сбивчиво рассказывать, путаясь и мямля.

— Я, как в прошлый раз от тебя пришел домой, короче, с дядей поругался. Он орал там, ну, всякое, и про меня, и про моих родителей, и что я нахлебник, и чтоб я выметался туда, где я обычно шляюсь. А им, вообще-то, как опекунам положено на меня пособие, а я ни разу этих денег и не видел. Ну, я и сказал ему это. А он вообще тогда разорался, ну и, короче, треснул меня. Я, ну что, я психанул, шмотки закинул в рюкзак и свалил. У Рона неделю пожил, но, Северус, прикинь, их там девять человек в четырех комнатах! Девять, офигеть! Еще меня там только не хватало.

Снейп прикрыл глаза, чтобы не напугать Гарри мгновенно нахлынувшей, необъемлемой жаждой обладания.

— Оставайся.

Но тот мотнул упрямой головой:

— Я не могу, Северус. Ты прав, я и так всю жизнь от всех завишу, и я не могу, понимаешь, не хочу зависеть еще и от тебя! Какой-то я вообще никчемный тогда получаюсь…

— Я и не собираюсь заменять тебе весь мир. Ты сам — целый мир. Не хочешь зависеть — так не будь зависимым! И, к тому же, — он широким движением обвел вокруг, — ты только посмотри на все это, на этот дом, старый сад — да ведь это лишь чуточку лучше, чем быть бездомным.

Гарри просиял и кинулся обниматься:

— Не говори глупостей! У тебя самый лучший дом в мире! И сад! Я… я даже не знаю, как все это тебе сказать!

— Н-да? А кто-то, помнится, назвал его развалюхой в самый первый раз.

— Ой, — смутился Гарри, — я таким дурнем тогда был! Как ты меня только сразу не прогнал?

— Сам задаюсь этим вопросом, — пробормотал Снейп в его теплую макушку.

В «Паунд» они попали только ближе к вечеру, освещая сизые улицы своими улыбками не хуже фонарей.

**Глава 7**

Это были какие-то совершенно сумасшедшие полтора месяца. Почти полная изоляция, не считая радостно галдящих и гадящих на головы стрижей, да еще садовых улиток — но те не в счет, они были молчаливы, не дерзки, да и гадили как-то незаметно, с улиточным достоинством. По утрам Северус и Гарри просыпались от солнца, рвущегося в окна, и неизменного изумления, к которому они так и не смогли привыкнуть, как к чему-то банальному, неизменному в их жизни — человек рядом, дышит, не сон. Пару раз, чтобы прогнать из головы свистящее ощущение нереальности происходящего, Снейп затевал ссоры. О, ссоры были великолепны, мастерские, виртуозные, по ничтожным поводам, но с размахом. Впрочем, мирились они сразу же, так же бурно, как и ссорились минутой ранее, там же, где накатило, — при этом страдала посуда, деловые бумаги, даже оконфузившаяся табуретка.

Иногда, когда чуть яснело в голове, Снейп замечал, как изменилась его жизнь, годами налаживаемый быт, спотыкался о разбросанные носки, кеды, прочую сумятицу. Иногда Гарри включал свою невыносимую музыку и затевал свои танцы, пытаясь привлечь к этому безобразию Снейпа, неумело маскируя какую-то свою глубинную тоску. Конечно же, Снейп видел все это. И тогда он ворчал, язвил, говорил: «Господи, Поттер, тебе что, заняться больше нечем? Ну сходи к своим оболтусам, которых ты называешь друзьями! Дай мне кислорода и времени, мне нужно поработать». Гарри благодарно огрызался, подхватывал свой рюкзак и пулей вылетал из дома, а Снейп, наплевав на работу, варил себе кофе, выходил в беседку и читал весь день напролет. Гарри возвращался к вечеру уставший, пропотевший так, что не продохнуть, утоливший свою жажду улицы, любвеобильный, как мартовский кот. Снейп пресекал поползновения на корню, гнал его в душ, откуда тот выскакивал голый, мокрый, хохочущий, такой невыносимо живой, что било под дых, приходилось отворачиваться.

Один раз они выбрались в «Ритц», старинный кинотеатр недалеко от дома. Была неделя ретро-фильмов, черно-белых еще, и они сидели в почти пустом зале, целуясь и сдавленно фыркая. Гарри пытался накормить Снейпа попкорном, а тот уворачивался — и оба не смогли потом вспомнить, про что же был фильм.

Вечером Снейп впервые за две недели включил компьютер — это просто неприлично, как он запустил работу! Но попытка бесславно провалилась. Подозрительно притихший Гарри времени даром не терял и вернулся с чердака, таща на животе старинный, заросший паутиной патефон. Крикнул с верхней ступеньки, пыхтя и отдуваясь:

— Северус, помоги!

Пришлось вставать, тащить вниз в четыре руки этого монстра из прошлого века. Снейп ругался, смахивая с одежды пыль и мусор, а Гарри, чудовище из века текущего, серьезно и участливо спрашивал:

— Северус, это бумбокс твоей молодости, да? — И со смехом уворачивался от подзатыльника.

Удивительно, но патефон работал, и даже нашлась одна уцелевшая пластинка. Навечно оставшийся юным [Роберт Джонсон](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD,_%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82_%D0%9B%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B9) исполнял свой лирический блюз. Старый винил шипел и заикался, а Гарри, изображая из себя диджея и битбоксера одновременно, крутил пластинку и имитировал духовые инструменты. Это было так нелепо, что у Снейпа уже скулы ныли от еле сдерживаемого смеха. Ну какая уж тут работа!

А через несколько дней Гарри заявил, что Снейпу позарез необходимо хоть немного загореть, и, не признавая легких путей, — Снейп вопрошал в пространство, чем же его не устраивает пятачок земли перед домом, густо поросший травой, на котором загореть можно было бы не хуже, — потащил его в парк Хэмпстед-хит, славящийся своими прудами. Впрочем, причину этого Снейп понял, когда не увидел ни единой коляски или старушки на скамеечке. Пруды Хэмпстеда в солнечные дни собирали мужчин, которые, не обращая ни на кого внимания, в одних плавках загорали на близлежащих холмах, изредка целуясь со своими спутниками. Лондон вообще удивительно демократично и либерально настроенный к нетрадиционным парам город, и этот парк был одним из множества мест, где двое мужчин, никого не смущая откровенностью, могли вместе поплавать, прогуляться по дорожкам, держась за руки, поиграть в ракетку, то и дело прерываясь на поцелуй. Гарри затащил Снейпа в холодную воду, они ныряли, отфыркиваясь, как моржи, и пугая уток до нервной икоты, а потом долго лежали на траве, покрываясь мурашками на воздухе, обсыхая, жуя наспех нарезанные дома бутерброды. Дома Снейп долго шипел на Гарри, что никогда больше не поддастся на его сомнительные затеи, пока тот, переполненный смехом и сочувствием, смазывал его обгоревшую спину.

А еще в этот день, когда они, усталые, взъерошенные, с покрасневшими носами, возвращались домой на даблдекере, в их маленький мирок резко ворвался внешний мир. Снейп иногда думал, кем или чем будет это внешнее, потому что ну не бывает ведь так, чтобы неизменно все хорошо. Пока Снейп замешкался, расплачиваясь за проезд, Гарри уже соскочил со ступеней и с размаху врезался в какую-то женщину. Извинения булькнули у него на языке, да и умолкли, потому что женщина неожиданно побросала сумки и с силой затрясла его за плечи:

— Гарри! Паршивец ты этакий! Ну как так можно?! Ты пропал, почти два месяца носа не кажешь, и даже не сказал, куда ты, как ты!

Ухватившись за поручень, Снейп легко и упруго спрыгнул с предпоследней ступеньки.

— Ну, здравствуй, Петунья.

***

Гарри честно весь вечер не лез с расспросами, и Снейп гадал, насколько его хватит. Хватило его ненадолго, и, вытирая полотенцем руки, перепачканные кремом от солнечных ожогов, он спросил, абсолютно бездарно имитируя небрежность:

— Эм-м… И откуда ты знаком с моей тетей?

_...Смех, солнце, прогулянные лекции, потекшее мороженое..._

_«Петунья, он опять стрескал все пирожные, представляешь?!»_

_«О-о-о, Сев, ты оттоптал мне все ноги! Учить с тобой сальсу опасно для жизни и здоровья!»_

_Ролики делают мир вокруг шатким и ненадежным, ты стоишь, вцепившись в поручень, а они смеются, делая круг почета вокруг: «Э-э-эй, Сев, ну давай, попробуй!», и рыжее смешивается с русым..._

— С Петуньей меня познакомила Лили.

— Мама?! Ты мою маму знал?

Снейп вздохнул.

— Получается, да. Она пришла в мой класс в последний год перед выпуском, ее семья переехала недавно, купили дом в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Сначала мы почти не разговаривали, а потом неожиданно сдружились. Я у нее дома часто бывал, там и с сестрой познакомился, и с родителями. Несколько раз они вдвоем с Петуньей сюда приходили, но с моими родителями не заладилось. Потом мы с Лили поступили в один университет, даже в общежитии один год жили. Ходили везде втроем, Петунья с нами, она тогда совсем другой была. А потом все по-глупому так вышло, мы с Лили поссорились из-за какой-то ерунды, которую я уже и вспомнить толком не могу. Петунья металась между нами, все помирить пыталась. А Лили на предпоследнем курсе вдруг бросила учебу, выскочила замуж и уехала куда-то с мужем. С Петуньей мы виделись издалека пару раз, но уже не общались. Как будто Лили была связующим звеном. Так глупо все получилось… Я ведь даже не знал, что она погибла, что у нее остался сын…

И Снейп как-то вдруг ясно осознал, что Гарри — это сын Лили. Непостижимо. Сын той самой безбашенной рыжей девчонки, которая вечно подбивала его прогулять последний урок, в которую он мог бы без оглядки влюбиться, и в которую был, наверное, чуточку влюблен — в ее смех, умение во всем видеть радостное. И вот теперь, спустя два десятка лет, он спит с ее сыном. На любой горизонтальной и не очень поверхности. В голове не укладывается.

Гарри, похоже, думал о том же самом.

— Офигеть. Ну, офигеть же! — повторял он периодически. Потом встрепенулся:

— Ну… Э-э-э… Но у вас же с ней ничего… ну, ничего такого не было?

Снейп покачал головой.

— Она была моим другом. С ней было всегда легко, она могла закружить сходу, не человек, а вечный праздник. Когда она уехала, я постоянно думал о ней, вспоминал. Я того парня даже не видел никогда, но почти ненавидел. Потом экзамены навалились, работа, исследования, поступил в аспирантуру — и как-то забылось все, выветрилось. И я только понять не мог, почему я не вспоминал о ней пятнадцать лет, а последние два месяца она мне везде мерещилась.

Снейп и Гарри сидели молча, одинаковые мысли роились в головах, и они понимали друг друга без слов.

— Гарри, — наконец прервал молчание Снейп, — я все понимаю, правда. И если тебе противно, и ты хочешь уйти, прекратить все это, то я…

— Погоди, ты о чем? — нахмурился Гарри и придвинулся ближе, подныривая головой подмышку, вынуждая обнять себя. — Разве что-то изменилось? Нет, конечно, я в офигении пока что, но… Я не помню своих родителей, и мама… ну, это просто слово для меня. То, чего у меня никогда не было. Мне о ней даже не рассказывали особо. Тетя молчала всегда. А ты, с тобой… Вот ты есть здесь, со мной, и для меня все по-прежнему!

Сколько вины может вынести человек в своей жизни? Есть ли какой-то предел? Внутри росло и крепло что-то эгоистическое, упрямое, и хотелось схватить его в охапку, прекратить чувствовать эту невнятную вину и никчемность, прекратить колоться об острые обломки совести. Сбросить с плеч гранитный камень, который сам же и взвалил. Всего тридцать восемь, Господи, жить, чувствовать, дышать!!!

Любить.

**Глава 8**

Кажется, все вновь вошло в свою колею. В тот вечер он до хрипа рассказывал Гарри о Лили, даже нашел на антресоли пыльный альбом со старыми фотографиями. На одной из них молодой Северус так увлекся книгой, что не заметил, как Лили поставила ему рожки, скосив глаза к переносице и высунув язык. На обороте было написано выцветшими чернилами: «Друзья навеки!» Широкие буквы лезли друг на друга, в конце предложения поднимались кверху, словно им тесно было на этом куске пожелтевшего картона. Снейп смотрел на этот привет из прошлого и рассказывал всякие глупости. Что Лили, к примеру, не любила клубничное мороженое, зато за банановое душу продать могла. Что вечно теряла ручки, и Снейп всегда носил с собой несколько запасных. Что один раз, когда они гуляли, засмотрелась по сторонам и шагнула в свежевырытую канаву — среди белого дня, на ровном месте, а он, увлеченно рассказывая что-то, заметил потерю только шагов через двадцать. Что умела без рук ездить на велосипеде, зато боялась клоунов в «Макдональдсе». Вспомнил, как один раз, собирая Петунью на свидание, она что-то там перепутала с краской для волос, и Петунья потом две недели щеголяла с фиолетовой головой, пока краска не смылась. Поттер слушал зачарованно, с горящими глазами, один раз закашлялся и сжал переносицу, отвернувшись в сторону. Снейп деликатно сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Гарри впитывал воспоминания, как пересохшая губка, жадно, требовательно, но впоследствии больше не спрашивал ни о чем. Снейп приглядывался, пытаясь найти лукавство, напряжение, отчуждение — хоть что-нибудь! И не находил. Казалось, Гарри выслушал, бережно собрал воспоминания, утрамбовал все в свой рюкзак и убрал в сторонку. Прошлое не выглядывало из его поцелуев, не валялось разбросанное по углам, не топорщилось вечерними тенями. И Снейп уже почти совсем расслабился и даже поверил, что, оказывается, бывает и так. Затишье длилось недолго, до того дня, когда в их доме появилась гостья. Гарри ушел буквально пять минут назад, странно, что они не столкнулись около дома.

— Петунья, — коротко кивнул он, ничуть не удивившись, пропуская ее в дом.

Сидя в кресле, на самом краешке, прямая и напряженная, как высохшая осина, Петунья молчала, машинально открывая и закрывая сумочку. Сидя напротив, Снейп поражался тому, что ничего не чувствует. Ничего. Ни радости от встречи, ни неловкости, ни воспоминаний, ни страха быть осужденным. Слушал, как щелкает замочек, разглядывал уродливую коричневую юбку ниже колен. Некстати мелькнуло воспоминание, как она загорала в купальнике без верха, положив руки под голову.

— Ты, наверное, презираешь меня? — вдруг с вызовом спросила Петунья. Костяшки ее пальцев побелели.

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Кто я такой, чтобы тебя судить?

Петунья сникла, волосы занавесили ее лицо, голос звучал глухо.

— Ты знаешь, когда Лили попросила нас с Верноном неделю присмотреть за Гарри, я была на девятом месяце, а ему было чуть больше года. Джеймс, это ее муж, уезжал в срочную командировку, и Лили поехала с ним. Я была так воодушевлена тогда! Нянчилась, репетировала перед своим. А потом нам позвонили и рассказали про аварию. И все рухнуло. Вернон был постоянно в разъездах, и я осталась сразу с двумя маленькими детьми на руках. Ты знаешь… я его просто видеть не могла! Он напоминал слишком о многом. И когда я вчера тебя увидела, мне словно пощечину дали. Я знаю, я виновата перед Лили, перед Гарри, я…

— Не мне ты должна это рассказывать, Петунья, — мягко перебил ее Снейп.

— Да, я понимаю. Я… расскажу ему когда-нибудь, обязательно.

Гостья заторопилась. Уже в дверях она вдруг обернулась и оказалась лицом к лицу с хозяином, придерживающим дверь.

— И вы с ним, вы вдвоем теперь, я правильно все вчера поняла?

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоем одобрении, Петунья.

Та вздохнула.

— Все так странно, Северус. Ты тоже, наверное, это чувствуешь, должен чувствовать. В Гарри всегда было что-то такое, я знала это. И, Северус, — вдруг горячечно и быстро зашептала она, цепляя его рукав, — пожалуйста, будь с ним. Я вас увидела вчера, так все… Он погибал у нас, пожалуйста…

— А ты, Петунья? Как насчет тебя? Ты не гибнешь?

Ее лицо застыло.

— Я? Нет, я нет. Да и поздно что-то менять, все так, как есть.

Она достала что-то из сумочки и протянула Снейпу.

— Что это? — он непонимающе взглянул на конверт.

— Это деньги, Северус. Вернее, выписка из банковского счета. Доля Лили, доставшаяся ей после смерти родителей. Подумать только, из тех, кого мы знали, остались только мы. И Лили словно что-то чувствовала, оформила на Гарри завещание. Тут достаточно, Северус, чтобы или безбедно прожить, или достойно выучиться. Я хочу, чтобы это было у тебя. Вернон… он не в курсе, я не говорила ему. А ты…

«Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет!» — захотелось крикнуть, пятясь и отталкивая конверт, угрозу хрупкого мира. Но Петунья уже выскользнула из калитки и застучала каблуками, удаляясь.

***

— Что это, Северус?

Целую неделю Снейп не знал, что ему делать. Гарри не мог понять причину его угрюмости, ластился, обиженно сопел, согнанный с колен. А Снейп несколько раз на дню то перепрятывал злосчастный конверт, то оставлял его на виду. Он понимал, что не имеет права решать за него. Но он боялся, до липкого, позорного желания закрыть уши и сбежать, не слышать, не видеть.

И вот Гарри стоял, размахивая бумагами, а изнутри наползало неестественное и ленивое спокойствие. Ну, вот и все. Наконец-то.

— Это твои деньги, Гарри.

— Откуда это у тебя?

— Твоя тетя отдала мне это.

— И давно?

— Она приходила неделю назад.

Гарри задохнулся.

— Что?! И когда ты собирался мне это рассказать? Если, конечно, вообще собирался!

Снейп стоял, засунув руки в карманы, прислонившись к стене, странно безучастный, и взглянув в его лицо, Гарри попятился.

— Больше всего в жизни я хотел быть свободным. Ни от кого не зависеть! И не ты ли пел мне: «Не будь зависимым!» А сам?! — сорвался на крик Гарри. — Как вообще может что-то быть, если ты мне не доверяешь? Думаешь, я просру эти деньги? Да если и так, это моя жизнь, мой выбор! А так я просто из одной кабалы попал в другую!

Гарри подхватил рюкзак и, хлопнув на прощание грязным словом и входной дверью, кинулся прочь, как ошпаренный.

Снейп подумал, что неплохо было бы выпить чаю.

Чайник выкипал три раза.

***

Дни были тягучие и вязкие, словно гречишный мед. С утра пораньше он выходил в сад и часами валялся в гамаке, закинув руки за голову, наблюдая, как солнце просачивается сквозь дырявые зеленые простыни деревьев. Читать не хотелось, чтобы не задавливать ненужной тяжестью долгожданную легкость в голове. Обрастал апатией, как годовыми кольцами. Беззаботный овощ на грядке. Он лелеял это состояние, когда не думается, не вспоминается, не тоскуется. Сплошное «не». Мелькнула, заставив фыркнуть, и исчезла ленивая мысль — что он достиг обычного поттеровского состояния. Один раз залез на свой электронный ящик, прочитал новое письмо с очередным заказом и вдруг ответил, что переводами больше не занимается. Почувствовал себя таким дерзким.

Гарри он не искал и не звонил ему. Ну а смысл? Как надумает, придет за вещами. И он действительно пришел. Скрипнул калиткой, но Снейпу было лениво окрикнуть его, и он просто лежал и ждал. Гарри зашел в дом, никого там не нашел, высунулся из окна. Через минуту появился, сел рядом подпирать спиной дерево.

Снейпу бил в глаза солнечный зайчик, и он украдкой скосил на Гарри сощуренный глаз. Неожиданно кольнуло. Вязкое спокойствие последних трех дней, в которое он закутывался, слой за слоем, превратившись в апатичный кокон, вдруг стремительно стало трещать по швам. Изнутри лезло, пузырилось, как дрожжевое тесто, забытое на батарее, что-то противное и липкое. У тоски и страха был кислый привкус, как у недозревших ранеток. Но сколько можно уже. Сказать и отпустить.

— Гарри, ты пришел за вещами? Я их собрал, они в сумке в прихожей.

Тот медленно покачал головой.

— Нет. Я не за вещами. Я много думал. О нас, обо всем вообще. Знаешь, еще до всей этой херни с деньгами, ты даже не представляешь себе, как я боялся, что живу с тобой только потому, что мне некуда пойти. Просыпаюсь с тобой, засыпаю, а сам думаю — а если бы был выбор, где бы я был? Противно так. Я всегда от всех зависел, и даже на секунду подумать, что с тобой только от безысходности, — это так ужасно было. Все мне отравляло, всю любовь. И эти деньги… Я благодарен маме, но они не главное. Они просто помогли в себе разобраться. Знаешь, я сидел, держал в руках эту банковскую выписку, и понимал, что вот она, независимость, можно снять комнату, можно купить квартиру, можно подать запрос на поступление в какой-нибудь университет, а можно вообще ничего не делать, пусть лежат. А я только об этом доме думаю, о тебе. И мне так легко стало, Северус, ты себе даже представить не можешь, как мне ясно теперь!

Солнечные зайчики совсем разбушевались — так и норовили бросить пригоршню песка в глаза. Снейп отвернулся и сосредоточился на близрастущих деревьях. И не поверил своим глазам. Рассохшийся, старый куст, спилить который рука не поднималась, потому что его сажала мама, — черный корявый силуэт на фоне сочувствующих зеленых соседок, — выпустил маленькую цветущую веточку. Сирень в конце августа, уму непостижимо.

Ветхий гамак напрягся под тяжестью другого тела, посопротивлялся немного неизбежному и оборвался. Не ожидавшие падения, они сидели на траве, потирая ушибы. Гарри накрыл его руку своею, и стало так горячо и радостно, и внутри все звонко лопалось, как набухшая почка. Снейп представил вдруг, что невзначай может даже расцвести, как та сирень, и не слишком ли это будет вызывающе, — мужчина его внешности с букетом сирени, торчащим, к примеру, из уха, — и расхохотался так, что Гарри сидел и только хлопал глазами.

— Как же мы жить будем, Гарри? — неожиданно посерьезнел он, глядя в упор, а Гарри потянулся к нему, коротко и крепко целуя.

— Ну уж как-нибудь проживем.

И он сказал это так просто и уверенно.

И впервые в жизни хочется пустить все на самотек, соглашаясь, и не думать, сколько им суждено, и сколько он сможет конкурировать с молодостью, и что будет, когда оранжевые раскаленные дни сменятся свистом ветра в трубах, сквозняком из всех щелей, а стылый, черный сад заметет снегом.

Сколько длится счастье?

Сколько отведено на цветение?

Эндокринологи и химики доказывают, что любовь — лишь набор определенных гормонов, последовательно проистекающие химические реакции.

Статистические выкладки сухо утверждают, что на все про все дается три года, и затем отношения постепенно изживают сами себя.

Ботаники клятвенно заверяют, что сирень цветет в мае, самое позднее — в первой декаде июня.

Все верно. Но вот он, Гарри, рядом, целует так, что кружится голова, и сердце бьется где-то в ушах, ничего не слышно за этим жадным суматошным биением.

Да ко всем чертям всю эту душную теорию!

Иногда в жизни случаются еще и чудеса.


End file.
